Life in the midst of a Paradox
by Brindalyn
Summary: Bella just made the worst mistake of her life and met the man of her dreams all within a few days. Will Bella finally fall in love or will the walls come crumbling down? Come along for the roller coaster ride. It's sure to be an adventure. Cannon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

_*All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All editing is by the fantastic Lolafalana*_

Have you ever have one of those days when you want to just crawl back into bed, toss the covers over your head, and start all over? I used to have them all the time. It was like my life was in a tail spin, and me? Well, I was just the lucky girl along for the ride. I thought I had my life all figured out, but isn't it funny how life never goes the way you planned? I finished college, and after years of working my sweet little patootie off, I finally owned my own cake decorating business.

I would have loved to say that my love life was grand, but you can't have it all, right? I had a _disease _my best friends Rose and Alice liked to playfully refer to as "monkey man syndrome." In other words, everyone I dated was a business type guy. It's not that I liked them in particular, in reality, they were all very serious and well . . . dare I say boring? _Yeah, I do_. It was just the type of man I seemed to attract. Let's face reality. I wasn't a knock-out like Rose, although I could hold my own, and I wasn't as free-spirited as Alice. I tended to be rather calm, quiet, and clumsy to be honest. I am also intelligent, cute, and self motivated. I have my perks.

As far as the clumsy part well . . . it was a curse. I trip over the stupidest things. Rose always told me when I meet my perfect man I'm going to trip over him. Yes, my best friends were bitches, but they were my bitches and I loved them. I hated to bring a date around them, because the girls always despised any man I saw. According to them, I had no taste and dated nerds. Great for my self confidence, right? I always thought if they asked me out, and they were fairly nice why not give them a shot? I got myself smacked in the head a lot for that comment. Alice thought I was crazy and Rose . . . well she was just Rose.

Alice told me I was too focused on work. I needed to get out more and have a life. If I did I would meet men, but I really did find it hard to relax and just let go. I made a new year's resolution that this year I was going to do better, this year I would finally let go. I hoped I could really do it. Alice and Rose promised to help me, but they had since met two guys and I figured they would be occupied. I soon found out how wrong I was.

My year started out normal enough. I was at work one day like most days. I was in a wonderful mood, though I don't know exactly why, perhaps it was my new outlook on life. I laughed at myself as I finished the cake I was working on. It turned out really good. Alice was dating this really sweet guy named Jasper. He had a sister and her son was turning three. He was really into the Car's movie. Alice practically begged me to make this cake for them. I would have done it anyway, but it was fun to watch her. I wasn't sure about the whole car thing. I'd never really done a car, but it sounded interesting and I was always one for a challenge.

I finished wiping the edges and smiled. _Not bad Swan, not bad._

I heard the bell ringing as the door opened, but I didn't turn around. "I'll be with you in just one moment," I said as I walked to the sink. I washed my hands before I greeted anyone. I still had icing on me.

I jumped when a male voice caught me by surprise, a rather sexy male voice. "It's okay love, take your time."

He had an accent. Interesting. I turned and saw a handsome blonde looking through one of my books. He had his hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, so I wasn't quite sure of the length. He wore a cream colored sweater that fit him perfectly enough to show the outline of a muscular chest. He had to work out. I couldn't resist letting my eyes fall lower over the pale blue, well worn jeans that adorned his legs. Sigh._ Nice . . . _

"Can I help you with something?" I questioned as I watched him close the book. _Perhaps me?_ He was cute, beyond cute. He was model material. Rosalie and Alice would die if they saw him, but that was not what was killing me here. My problem was I'd been alone so long I was hyperventilating over the first cute male I saw. _Bad, Bella, bad!_

He looked up at me and smiled. "Actually yes, I was looking for a cake." He pushed the book away and leaned on the counter; his eyes slowly drifted up my body. _He just checked me out!_ I was surprised he was so comfortable with me. He didn't know me and I could get upset. Ha! With what he looks like? I doubt anyone ever got upset.

_Wonder if he wants to taste my icing . . . _

_Dammit, Swan! Get a grip!_

I swear I had been around Rose and Alice _way_ too much!

"What kind of cake were you looking for?" I leaned on the counter across from him, trying to act nonchalant about the entire situation. He bit his lip, and I do believe my breath caught.

"Well, my boss . . . his wife is coming in town and it's her birthday."

"Ah . . ." I shook my head in understanding. "He has you doing the dirty work."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of the low man on the totem pole. He signs the checks. I simply smile for the camera." I knew it, he was a model. He was too pretty not to be.

He extended his hand. "I'm Andrei, and I'm visiting from Russia."

"I wondered where that beautiful accent was from." _Oh. My. God! Did I just flirt?_

He laughed and held my hand in his across the counter. "You are very sweet. I was homesick, but you are making me feel welcome here."

He was making me feel bad now. I would hate to feel homesick.

"You know, this is my first time in a cake store," he said with a grin. "I've never been in one before. It smells very good."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you serious, you mean I took your cake virginity?" I realized what I said and laughed. I didn't know what made me so confident but hey, I had made a pact with myself that I would be more relaxed. He was a good-looking guy; why can't I flirt a little, or a lot?

He seemed to be as amused by my comment as I was. "I didn't get your name, beautiful lady. Are you perhaps the Isabella whose name graces the sign outside?"

"I am, but you can call me Bella."

"It is a pleasure, Bella." He raised my hand to his lips and I swear I could hear women's panties from around the world hit the floor. He was smooth, this one, and oh so charming. I tried to control my breathing, not to mention my heart that was mistaking itself for a racehorse inside my chest.

"Andrei, tell me what kind of cake are you interested in?" I liked the sound of his name on my tongue.

"She likes chocolate and strawberry. I was thinking you could do something with that," he said as he watched me curiously. He was leaving it to me? Cool, that was simple enough. I guess he was waiting for my reaction; he had a concerned look on his face.

"Is that possible?"

I smiled at him. "Certainly, how soon do you need it?"

A loud noise came abruptly from his pocket, and I chuckled as he reached in and fished his phone out. He glanced at it, pushed a button, and slid it back in his pocket without hesitation. His brown eyes were back to gazing into mine.

_I wonder if he would be interested in staying here all day. Eye candy is a wonderful thing._

"I need it by Friday afternoon—her plane lands at two p.m., so around noon."

I didn't have a problem with that. I had plenty of time to whip something wonderful up. I knew she would love it. I nodded. "No problem."

He slid his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. I knew he wanted something else—he had that look in his eye.

"You know, Bella . . . I don't know Seattle very well. This is actually my first visit here and I'll be going back to Russia soon. I was wondering . . ." he spoke softly; his eyes on me, "Perhaps we could go somewhere?" he asked me, then paused, waiting for me to answer. He has got to be kidding! _He_ was asking _me _out? My besties would flip a gasket. I had never had someone that looked like him ask me out.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with a few friends for drinks tonight." _Wait until they see him! _I smiled at him and leaned closer. "You are more than welcome to come along."

He took very little time thinking it over. "I would love to. Can I get your number?"

Shock was the least of what I was feeling; elation, surprise, and bewilderment consumed me. Yeah, that about summed it all up in one nice, neat, little Lady Gaga bow. I couldn't believe he was interested in me, seriously? Alice would probably wet her pants _literally_. You get her excited and she reminded me of a Chihuahua sometimes. You couldn't keep her still. Her eyes would get all big and she would shake with nervous energy. It was something to watch. She never got why me and Rose called her Peppy. Go figure.

I gave the Russian hunk my number and directions on where to meet me later that evening. I still wasn't sure my mind wasn't playing a cruel trick on me. I am, after all, not the luckiest with men and I _never _got a guy like him. I will admit, I watched in awe as he left my store. He had a really nice butt. I have always been the butt kind of girl. You know, nice and firm . . . yeah . . . _sigh._

I cleared my head and decided I _was not_ going to day dream all day. Who knew if Mr. Perfect model would even show up? I finished my work and actually put some effort into getting dressed that night. I didn't want to take the chance just in case_ he_ showed up. I hadn't even told my girls about it. I didn't want to humiliate myself if it was unnecessary. They'd probably never believe me anyway.

We arrived at the club and settled around a table. I was glad the place wasn't too crowded, we could actually talk. Alice toyed nervously with the olive in her martini. I should have known she was up to something, it was too quiet and Alice was never quiet.

"Bella, don't get mad or anything . . . but we kind of fixed you up with a friend of Emmett and Jasper's," she whispered, watching me for my reaction. She knew I would be irate. I hated when she did stupid things like that.

Rose raised one perfect eyebrow. "Don't you even say 'we,' sister. _You_ did this one on your own." Rose turned to me. "It doesn't matter, Bella, the guy got called back in to work tonight. He couldn't make it, but Emmett did say he was cool though."

I flashed them an angry look. "Alice, I can find my own man, thank you! Stop trying to fix me up. Have you ever thought perhaps I like being alone?" I huffed as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah right, nobody likes being alone, Bella. You're just scared, but I wouldn't fix you up with a _monkey man_. Jasper said he's really nice and you deserve someone who will be nice to you," she disagreed. I knew her heart was in the right place. I just didn't want to be fixed up with anyone. If my plan held true, I had a sexy Russian to occupy my time, at least temporarily. That was better than nothing.

"Now that's what I call a man. Yum to the E." Rose smirked while she nursed her Cherry Tom Collins.

"I know, right?" Alice added.

I figured Emmett and Jasper had just walked in. I was wrong, very wrong.

"Bella?" _Oh, the sound of that sexy Russian._

I turned, biting my lip, and gasped when I saw him. Damn, he was even prettier than when I first saw him. He had his hair loose and it hung seductively around his face. I usually didn't date men with long hair, but in that case, I could make an exception. It was just barely shoulder length. His tight, white T-shirt fit him snuggly and I could see every perfect muscle. I was lucky that he had it tucked in to his jeans. The boy could wear some jeans, too. _Wow._ And here I thought he looked good earlier. He grinned, flashing his pearly whites, and I groaned, sat up straighter, and crossed my legs tighter.

_Must not jump in public._ I scolded myself mentally.

He leaned on my chair and his eyes fell over me. He certainly wasn't ashamed to be bold.

"красивая" he whispered so low I barely caught it. _Huh?_

"What did you say?"

"Kra-si-va-ya," he sounded out for me. "It means beautiful in my language and you are."

_Oh damn, double damn! _I finished off my Chivas and coke in one drink. I hadn't even pulled my drink away from my lips when my eyes met those of my two best friends. They wanted answers. I had better start talking and quick. I smiled and let out a nervous giggle that sounded more like a cat got ran over than a real laugh. I really did suck at playing things cool.

"Rose, Alice"—I turned to Andrei—"This is Andrei, he and I met this afternoon."

He shook their hands and greeted them politely. I really expected no less from him, he had already shown me he was polite if nothing else.

Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. _Peppy was coming out to play, Yikes!_

"Really? Tell me _all_ about It." she grinned like an insane woman. I sighed, knowing I was in trouble. Andrei must have known I was uncomfortable, bless his heart he was just too sweet. He pulled up a chair next to me and turned to her.

"I met Bella when I was ordering a cake. I was not expecting such a lovely woman to be working there." He laughed. ". . . and the rest, as they say, is history."

Alice clapped, shaking Rose back and forth. I thought Rose was going to spill her drink. She wouldn't have liked that at all, especially on the new dress she was wearing for Emmett.

"I have ears, Peppy, calm down," Rose scolded her while pushing her hand away. I did catch the smirk on Rose's lips before she sat her drink down and glanced at me. "I must admit, Bella, you are full of surprises, even I didn't see this one coming."

"Where are you from? Do you have brothers and sisters? How old are you?" Alice was throwing out questions left and right before the poor boy could answer one. Rose and I both looked at her.

"Enough, Alice, this isn't an interrogation," I scolded her.

He laughed and I turned to catch his bright smile. "Your friend seems to be worried about you. It's sweet that she is concerned," he whispered. His warm breath blew over my skin as he leaned close. I closed my eyes, inhaling his sweet scent; cinnamon and was that a hint of vanilla? I needed another drink. I scooted my chair back and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to the bar."

He followed me but only ordered coke. I looked at him funny. Why was I the only one drinking here? He smiled that cute little smile.

"I don't drink."

"Really?" I was stunned. I don't think I had ever met anyone who didn't drink. I mean, at least a little. He grinned wider and sat on a stool pulling me closer.

"I want to see you clearly, anyway," he said as he ran his finger down my arm. I felt my breath hitch as his eyes followed. He immediately raised his eyes to meet mine. It was oddly tense, yet I wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was that strong sexual tension that feels so good when you feel it. I had finished my drink before I realized it.

"Do you need another?" he asked me as his hands stopped on my hips.

"I . . ." I knew I should have probably slowed down, but I was letting lose, right? How often did I do this? _Never._

"Yes."

He nodded to the bartender and continued to caress me softly as I drank. It was never inappropriate, but I felt like I was on fire anyway. The look in his eyes was enough to keep me entranced. We were lost in our own little world. I saw that Jasper and Emmett had arrived, but I didn't pay attention to much else. I heard _Three_ start to play on the speakers and pulled his hand.

"Dance with me," I said as I started toward the dance floor. I was a little past tipsy . . . okay, I was a lot past tipsy and extremely happy; how could I not be with that handsome hunk in my arms? I saw Alice waving happily at me and I smiled back. It was nice dancing with him. I saw the girls turning their heads and checking him out, I knew he was looking good and he was with me. It made me feel good to for one night to be the girl everyone wanted to be. I lost track of how long we danced. I just remembered him holding me close, his lips whispering such naughty little words in my ear.

"Bella, I want to take you home."

_Oh! And I want you to take me against the wall tens ways from Sunday, but I won't tell if you don't._

He leaned back enough for me to see his dark eyes. I wanted those eyes, those lips . . . I wanted all of him. I was going to be the Bella I never was. I promised I would be and he was my chance to start over.

"Yes," I said breathlessly as I reached up and wrapped my hand in his hair. "God, yes!"

He didn't need to be told twice—his lips captured mine roughly and he took control. He was soooo good! I'd never been with a Russian man before let alone made love to one, but if they were all like that I think I needed to brush up on my Slavic. I might just need to move.

I awoke in his hotel room around four in the morning. I should have been exhausted, but being in a strange , I found it hard to sleep. I looked over to find him sleeping soundly. He looked like an angel. I smiled to myself and slipped out of bed as gently as I could. I didn't want to wake him and I knew he was tired. I grabbed his shirt and threw it over my head as I walked into the other room. I admired the view from his huge windows. He had a great view of Seattle. He must be a pretty good model to afford such a nice hotel.

I could see some photos of him on the table illuminated by the city lights. I made my way over and smiled, lifting a few. He really was absolutely stunning. The pictures were too perfect for words. He was dressed in only a pair of jeans . . . one word: _Amazing._ I tossed them back on the table and that was when the reflection caught my eye.

_What the hell?_

I slid the pictures towards me and there it was. Sitting there, perfectly obvious as if to taunt me, was a gold wedding band. It had been lying there among the pictures as if someone had sat it there on their way out.

I could feel the bile rising in my stomach. _Please tell me this isn't true . . . Oh God!_

I frantically searched through the pictures for something, anything, to give me a clue and that's when I found it. There, written on a piece of paper, were what time to pick Sonja up at the airport, there was a restaurant and reservations times. In retrospect, I thought about what he had said. She liked chocolate and strawberry. He did seem to know her quite well when I thought about it. I looked around the room cautiously and saw a few wrapped presents in the corner of the room.

_This cannot be happening to me!_

I moved forward, almost tripping over the chair. I held it silent, praying I hadn't made too much noise. I was still tipsy, but not drunk like I was before. Yes, I was drunk, I admit it. I didn't know half of what happened when we got back to the room. Okay, I feel horrible about that! Now, seeing he was married, I felt like dirt. I didn't know why. He was the one who should feel bad, not me. He lied to me, used me, and was sleeping like an innocent baby. _Creep!_ I tried to tip-toe back into the bed room. It ended up as more of a side ways walk. I ran into more than my fair share of things. I was never graceful. I didn't think I would drink again anytime soon. Why did I do this? Oh yeah, my stupid New Years resolution to let myself: be more open. _Stupid!_

I watched him with caution as I felt on the floor for my clothes. I couldn't find my bra. I liked that bra too! It didn't matter, he could have it. I was not going to stay and look for it. He turned in his sleep and I flung myself to the floor. I waited a moment and peeked over the end of the bed. Yep, he was still sleeping soundly. I crawled on all fours into the living room. I was too afraid to get up. I might have bumped into something.

_This feels like a really bad episode of Friends_. I felt like I was caught up in something Rachel might do. I sighed, took a deep breath, and threw on my clothes. I ran my fingers through my hair and did the best I could to look presentable. I refused to turn on the light. I wasn't taking chances with him. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door as fast as my two legs would carry me. I hailed a cab and chewed on my thumb nail the entire way. It was a habit I grew out of years ago. I willed myself not to cry. _Damn him!_

I actually avoided Alice and Rose the next two days and got Sam, my assistant, to run the shop Friday. I did not want to see him. I also erased his number from my phone. I just wanted to pretend that he never existed. I knew that was not going to happen when Saturday came along. I was relaxing on my couch drinking my coffee when my doorbell rang. I opened it and felt my stomach flop when Alice and Rose grinned and walked past me. Harsh reality now set in: no more hiding from the truth.

"I brought breakfast and gourmet coffee," Alice said all cheerful as if I cared right now. I really didn't want to even discuss what happened, but I knew I had avoided the subject with them. I had to tell them what happened so we could move on with our lives. Well, I could move on with my nonexistent one.

Rose sat beside me and smiled. "So you and the supermodel, who would have thought Isabella Swan would have got her groove on?" she teased me. "After all of these years you finally listened to us."

"We tried to tell you Bella," Alice added, placing coffee and a bagel in front of me. "You are beautiful and good looking—men are attracted to you. You just need to broaden your horizons. Get away from the _monkey men_."

I didn't comment, instead I blew on the latte they had brought me. It upset me how much I had looked forward to being with Andrei, only to be lied to. I really had given him a chance.

"I want all of the naughty details." Alice giggled and sat on the floor in front of me. Talk about being surrounded with nowhere to go. They both looked at me, expecting to hear something wonderful. Sadly, I had nothing wonderful to give them. They probably thought I was stalling.

"She was rather drunk, Alice. I'm not sure how much she remembers." Rosalie laughed, a small smirk on her beautiful face. I inhaled softly and shrugged. I guess I might as well get it over with. It was better to face the music now rather than wait.

"Rose is right. I was drunk and I really don't remember too much of the good parts. I do remember he was a really good kisser and he's got an amazing body," I said sadly. Alice's eyes widened and she started to get up.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did he hurt you? If he laid a hand on you I swear I'll go to Russia myself and I'll . . ." Alice was starting to get upset so Rose did the best thing possible, cut her off.

"Calm down, Alice, and let her finish." Rose patted my leg and waited patiently on me to continue. I looked at both of them and bit my lip.

"He was married," I said finally.

"That little Snake!" Rose cried, her face getting red. She moved closer and put her arm around me. I knew she was mad. Rosalie had a temper and when she was angry you didn't want to be around her. I also knew she wouldn't let that get in the way of comforting me. She would voice her opinion about him later. I felt sorry for Emmett.

"Bella, he's a creep. I promise you not all guys are like that."

Alice nodded from the floor as she laid her head on my knees in an effort to comfort me. I chuckled. She looked like an angel. You really have to know Alice to understand what I mean, but it was so easy to love her. I had wonderful friends and they always tried to protect me from the bad things in this world. I couldn't say it always worked, but I can say I love them for trying.

"He was a creep," I agreed. "Can we just cross him out and forget he happened?"

Alice smiled. "He's forgotten. I think someone needs a pick-me-up." That wasn't good, it meant hours of shopping and spending time in countless stores trying on, modeling, and purchasing the latest fashions.

Rose grinned widely and sat up. "As much as I hate to decline that offer, and I have to because I have previous engagements that require my attendance." Rose winked at me. _Liar!_

"It looks like it's just you and me, kid." Alice shrugged and smiled at me. I knew I wasn't getting out of it easily. There wasn't any need to try. I plastered a fake smile on my face. I tried to act as if I were excited to go on our little adventure. Did I mention I always sucked at acting? Alice stood and crossed her arms and looked at me with determination.

"You are still going missy. Now, go get ready."

_I hate Shopping! _

After three torturous hours of being Alice's life-sized Bella Barbie, I finally talked her into getting something to eat. I really wasn't hungry, I just wanted to sit down and get away from the stores. Unfortunately, we had to walk through the men's section in Saks, and Alice decided Jasper just had to have this shirt she found. While Alice was making her purchase, I walked around in a daze. I was tired, my legs were aching, my feet hurt, and I was at increased risk to be clumsy. That was never a good combination for me.

It was then it happened, the inevitable and worst case scenario. I tripped over some unseen item and before I could react, I was headed towards the floor. I closed my eyes and tensed, bracing for impact, but it never came. It took me a moment to realize I was against something, no, not something but someone, and they were holding me against them. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. _Andrei, Andrei who?_


	2. Chapter 2

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I couldn't do any of this without my my fantastic beta's Lolafalana and Twilight-is-Lovee***_

_**Sorry it took so long. I had to make sure everything was perfect. The next chapter won't take so long now that I have the idea flowing better. I had to get the perfect Edward and now he is. Very, very, perfect. Quite yummy in fact. Now I'll wipe the drool and let you read about yummy Edward. Bella has her hands full that is for sure. Or maybe he has his hands full? I guess you'll find out ;) **_

**_AND...In the mist of my rush this morning I put up the unedited chapter. OOPS!!! This is now the correct one. I am having no luck here._**

_Previously..._

_While Alice was making her purchase, I walked around in a daze. I was tired, my legs were aching, my feet hurt, and I was at an increased risk to be clumsy. That was never a good combination for me._

_It was then it happened, the inevitable and worst case scenario. I tripped over some unseen item and before I could react, I was headed towards the floor. I closed my eyes and tensed, bracing for impact, but it never came. It took me a moment to realize I was against something, no, not something but someone, and they were holding me against them. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Andrei, Andrei who?_

He helped me up and held my arms for a moment as I stared at him wordlessly.

"Are you okay Miss?"

I would have answered him except I was so caught off guard by his looks I was speechless. Not to mention he had called me "Miss." Alice would get a kick out of that. In the mean time, I needed to answer him and not look like I was a mute.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned him while I still tried to comprehend what he had said. I knew his mouth moved, but damn if I got past the shape of his lips. They were full and looked soft; I bet he was a wonderful kisser. _I wouldn't mind finding out._

He smiled and I noticed how the side of his mouth curled up. Now that was truly sexy and I didn't even think he was trying. He had a cute little dimple. My eyes roamed up his flawless porcelain skin to meet his emerald eyes.

I loved green.

He took that moment to interrupt me from my appraisal.

"I asked if you were okay," he clarified.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, yes I'm fine. I trip over things all the time." I realized what I said and was mortified. Not only because of what I said, but because he had caught me scoping him out. _Smooth, Bella!_ I couldn't believe I just told him that. I felt my face turn red as he laughed softly while he looked down. I think he was trying not to embarrass me.

"I mean, I . . . I tend to be a little clumsy sometimes and I get distracted easily."

He looked up at me in surprise at my words. I felt myself blush further as he smirked.

_Oh crap! I did not just tell him that._ I wasn't making myself look any better. I shook my head in shame and looked down. He chuckled again lightly and then finally spoke, "Well, feel free to trip over me anytime."

I gulped and looked up to meet his gaze. He winked at me just as Alice walked up. He was flirting? I took a moment to look him over. He was tall; taller than me anyway. At least six foot and lithe, but he was strong. I couldn't tell the color of his hair other than it was dark. It was buried under the grey Hugo Boss beanie he wore. He was wearing a snug fitting long-sleeved shirt that hugged him nicely. I couldn't help but notice his chest; was that a nipple piercing?

"I would be careful on the escalator," he teased me playfully, effectively bringing my attention back to his face.

"I'll take the elevator," I replied back, amazed he was so playful with me. He was actually really nice from what I could tell, along with a few other things I could list.

"Lucky elevator," he said as he turned and started to walk away. I glanced at his ass. I couldn't help it. And yes, it was magnificent as I expected. Alice stood beside me with her mouth open. I patted it shut.

"Let's go."

Alice followed me and flashed me a look. I knew it was coming because she stared at me like I grew a second head.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Bella, well I mean besides . . ." I glared at her. Alice shrugged. "I just mean him and then flirting with this guy. I am glad you're finally opening up. I just never expected you to be quite so open."

I hit her with my purse.

She laughed. "Okay, so you tripped over him; there are worse things. At least he was man candy."

He was a lot more than man candy. He should have been a candy cane. I would have loved to have licked him like one. Where had my mind gone? It was in the gutter all of the time now-a-days. I thought back to Andrei and sighed. It was a depressing thought. I had really hoped we could see more of each other. I guess it was better I found out when I did.

I felt Alice elbow me.

"Don't you start getting depressed, he was a man whore. He doesn't deserve your time."

"I know. It doesn't mean he wasn't a _fine_ man whore. I can't help but think about his wife. I mean think about it, Alice. I can't be the only one." I shivered at the thought. He probably used woman like Kleenex. Why was I even thinking about this? I didn't want to remember him.

"Good thing you used a condom."

I smiled at her. I had no idea in the future, that one single event was going to make my life hell for so many reasons. It's a good thing I had such good friends. I was going to need them. If I had any idea what was coming, I would have jumped from the closest building and saved myself some misery.

I settled back into my usual safe routine for a week until the girls talked me into going back out. I played it safe that time; minimum alcohol for me. I was heading back from the restroom when they both stopped talking and Rose shut her magazine and smiled.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," she insisted.

I could read her like the back of my hand, not to mention Alice had guilty written across her forehead. I could be a little slow at times, but I wasn't stupid. There is a difference.

"Yeah, what are you up to? What's in the magazine?"

Alice sighed and shook her head.

"You might as well tell her Rose, it's not like you aren't obvious or anything." Alice rolled her eyes at Rose as if she were innocent. I tried not to laugh.

Rose opened the magazine and slid it over to me. I inhaled sharply as I took in the Armani add. _Just what I needed tonight_. Andrei's beautiful face graced the page. I closed the magazine and nodded.

"Nice picture. I need a drink." I stood and headed to the bar.

"Bella, wait, don't be upset. He's an asshole," Rose cried and followed me. At least she got that part right. I turned to respond—a huge mistake for me and my klutziness—and tripped. I caught myself on a chair but my purse didn't fare as lucky. Fortunately it stayed closed.

I sighed and bent down to retrieve it only to be greeted by an outstretched hand. I was about to to look up but before I could I heard his silky voice.

"I assumed escalators were dangerous for you, but it seems mere floors are a hazard as well. I wasn't even around this time."

I couldn't fight the smile that crossed my face. _Of all the people, in all of the places, it couldn't be_ . . . I looked up, grabbed his hand, and stood. _It could be._

"We've got to stop meeting like this. If you keep doing this, eventually you're going to get an injury; you'll have to go to the Emergency Room and then what will you do?" he teased.

I smirked. "I'm used to it. "

"You must have good insurance."

"Only the best," I replied. We were both totally ignoring that fact that Rose was standing beside us and looking at us like we were crazy.

"Cullen!" Emmet yelled. I turned toward his booming voice. It was kind of hard to ignore, not only was he large but he was loud. I had not even realized he had arrived. I looked and saw that Jasper was making his way to Alice. He waved at us as he passed.

Emmett slid his arm around Rose and slapped the gorgeous man in front of me on the arm. He still had not released my hand.

"What's up Edward? I didn't plan in seeing you here," Emmett said as he looked down at our hands. He turned to me and smiled.

_Smug bastard._

"I didn't plan on it, but at the last moment I figured why not."

Edward . . . so that was his name. I noticed he was gently massaging my fingers as he talked. He had very soft hands. He was obviously someone who liked intimate contact.

Rose smirked at me and leaned to my ear. "I don't know who he is but he is _hot_!"

_Hell yeah he is!_

As he talked to Emmett, he looked down and released one of my hands. I noticed that his eyes were on me. I smiled slightly and wondered why he still held my other hand. He didn't seem interested in letting go, not that I minded.

Rose giggled beside me and leaned to my ear again. "It looks like someone has taken a liking to you, Bella."

While he was distracted with Emmett I checked him out again. I could see his hair tonight. It was an odd dark brown, almost copper color. It looked like it had red in it when it hit the light just right. I liked that it was unruly and it fit him. It looked like he had run his hand through it upside down several times. It was the perfect bed hair. Most guys would pay for their hair to look so perfect; his probably always looked this way. He just had "the luck."

He was wearing a long-sleeved, slightly loose fitting black shirt. It had some sort of design on the front that I didn't pay much attention to. I did notice the jeans that fit perfect in all the right places, and the black boots. This guy was just sin walking on two legs. I bit my lip while I fantasized about all the naughty things I would do to him, before I realized everyone was quiet.

I felt Rose elbow me. _Huh?_

I looked at her and realized I had totally missed out on the entire conversation. I had a feeling this was _really_ not a good thing at this moment. Especially if I wanted to look like I wasn't scoping him out, which I completely was.

"Edward asked if you wanted something to drink," Rose informed me while she pushed me forward. Then she and Emmett walked off. Rosalie turned back to wink at me as I looked back at her confused. I might have known that if I wasn't so busy checking him out. _Crap!_

I turned back to him and he laughed. "You didn't catch that?"

"Sorry, no."

His eyebrow shot up and he smiled. "Would you like a drink then?"

I didn't know what to say. I was hesitant after Andrei, but at the same time this guy was different. He seemed to sense my inner struggle and stepped back to release my hand.

"Coke, perhaps?" he suggested with a small smile.

I nodded as he shook his head and turned to head toward the bar. I didn't know how he knew I was conflicted, but I was glad he did. As he returned to me, his body was relaxed. I noticed how graceful he was, how sensuous. He reminded me of a tiger, a big beautiful exotic white tiger with big green eyes. I knew I had quite the imagination. It was part of the reason why I was always so creative.

He handed me my drink and led me to a table. I didn't object to sitting alone with him. I had hoped we could talk, perhaps I could get to know more about this beautiful man. He sat across from me and placed his beer on the table.

"You know Emmett?" I questioned before I thought it through.

He looked at me, puzzled for a moment, then smiled. His bright teeth shone even in the dim light.

"I suggest we start from the beginning. I'm Edward."

I laughed when I realized we never were introduced.

"Bella," I replied while I toyed with my glass. I tried to keep my eyes on him but he was too damn gorgeous. I noticed on the lower right side of his neck I could just barely see something black on his skin. It made me wonder if he had a tattoo.

"Well, Bella. Yes, I know Emmett. I'm his Sifu."

My eyes flitted back up to meet his. "His what?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

He drew in a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. He looked utterly delicious.

_I wonder how he would feel about bending me over the table?_

I mentally scolded myself when I realized what I was thinking. I was so naughty when he was around. I took a drink of my coke and smiled at him.

"Emmett is in my class. He's been taking Kung Fu from me for several years."

I realized what those yummy, pouty lips were saying and could have wet myself.

Oh. My. God!

He was Emmett's teacher? _OhGodinheaven!!!_

Emmett always came to pick up Rose all sweaty and tired. He always said he was worn out from class. Rose told me she had never been to a class, but she would pay to go because a lot of the time they removed their shirts. I could just picture Edward without his shirt.

"Really? How long have you been interested in the martial arts?"

_"_Kung Pow_."_I added with a little hand chop.

_I couldn't believe I did that._

Edward smirked and raised one perfect eyebrow. I could see he was trying not to laugh at me. I really didn't know that much about martial arts, except what I had seen on television. I did know different types and a few minor things. Emmett had given me a lesson one night.

"Since I could walk," Edward said, his emerald eyes were burning with excitement and happiness. "It's my calling."

I knew what he meant, because designing my cakes felt the same way to me. It was like a state of catharsis that I couldn't get any other way.

"I understand. I own my own cake shop and it's my calling."

Oh, God. My stomach flip-flopped when he moved forward and leaned on his hand. He smiled, a slow, sensual smile that made me want to melt in a puddle on the floor. The man was made to give women fantasies. Truly.

"Good thing I have a sweet tooth," Edward purred with a voice as smooth as velvet. My mouth suddenly went dry. It just got extremely hot in here.

The man was a menace—damn him! Stupid, sexy, hot hunk of man! Why does he have to be so handsome? There was a sudden tension in the air. It was impossible not to feel the heat that radiated from him, especially with his looks and his sexuality. I think I could get lost in his eyes forever. I inhaled, licked my lips, and glanced at his neck again. I was really curious if it was a tattoo. I was almost certain it was and I wondered what it could be.

"What made you so interested in Kung Fu?" I asked to try and keep my eyes on his face.

"My father was in the military, we moved around a lot." He paused and looked down thoughtfully. "He was stationed in China for a while and he really liked the style so he began to take classes. He started me before he passed."

I realized what he said and felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've learned to accept his death as a part of life. I know he is in a better place." Edward shifted and ran his palms on his jeans. My eyes followed.

_Sweet Jesus, he is beautiful._ I felt flames of arousal erupt all over my body. He wasn't even talking sexual and here I was with my head in the gutter again. I am _so_ terrible! I was interested in his life and why he chose to teach. I wanted to get to know him. I hated that my thoughts were drifting.

"So"—I shook my head—"you like teaching then?"

Edward spread his hands on the table and caught my gaze.

"Yes, I do. The style I teach, Hung Gar, is very difficult. It's a lot of strength training and hand to hand combat. It's a southern style the tiger and the crane."

The tiger, huh?

I enjoyed the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about his art. It was obvious he enjoyed it. I didn't know much about it, but I had seen several exhibitions and I remember Kung Fu as being a very beautiful art.

"Do you teach women?"

"Are you interested?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed and looked down at my coke that was sitting neglected; the ice had started to melt and I could care less. I thought about me in his class. I couldn't even imagine me trying to learn. I was so uncoordinated I would probably wipe out his entire classroom. On the other hand, seeing him without a shirt would be enough to make me consider it.

"Now, Edward," I said with a grin, "you have seen my coordination."

"If you fear the classes you should try one. Trust me, I wouldn't let you get hurt," he replied, reached over, and rested his hand on mine.

I looked down at our hands and back up at his face.

"Do you have a tattoo?"

It was probably forward of me to ask but it was driving me crazy. A lazy grin spread across his face and he released my hand.

"I do."

"What is it?"

"A tiger."

How Perfect.

"Is there a reason?"

He smirked.

"In China they believe a tiger brings good luck. In my art the tiger is a powerful fighter. I suppose it kind of reminds me of myself. I've had to overcome a few things in my life."

I didn't ask him what. I could see in his eyes there were some things he wasn't ready to tell me. I knew if we got to know each other better then perhaps he would in time.

"Can I see?"

I couldn't believe I asked him that. I knew he would have to lift his shirt, and I would get a fantastic view of what he was hiding underneath. Something told me it was scrumptious.

_Oh, please take it off very, very slowly! _

He stood without a second thought and lifted his shirt completely off. I gasped when I realized the enormity of it all. The tattoo was a tiger, and not just any tiger, but a perfect golden tiger with emerald eyes that were almost the same color as his. The design started at his low slung jeans, covered his entire right side, and its tail wrapped around his shoulder and part of his neck. It was absolutely beautiful.

I felt my breath hitch.

_Oh God!_

As if he didn't take my breath away already, I was right, he had a nipple piercing. I licked my lips and lost what remained of my control. I couldn't help it. I reached out and ran my fingers over the tiger's life-like face, which happened to rest on his abdomen. God, I wanted to lick him so bad.

Edward trembled.

My eyes darted up to meet his. I didn't know if he didn't want me to touch him or if it was something else—until I saw the look in his eyes. They were glazed over with pure desire. I didn't know how to react to him. I hadn't expected that reaction, I had practically attacked him. I whimpered softly while biting my lip and I forced myself to sit back. He stepped closer, and I felt my heart begin to race as he invaded my personal space. I looked up to see into his eyes but he was cast in shadow, hidden from my gaze. What I could see was the side of his face from the bright lights of the bar behind him. He was looking down at me and seemed to be in deep thought, though I couldn't be sure.

He suddenly stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. I would be lying if I said I didn't wonder what he was thinking at that moment. He was probably thinking I was quite free with my hands.

I looked down and blushed. I was such an idiot. How did I think I was ever going to get someone nice to like me, if I was always throwing myself at them?

"I'll be honest with you. It's been a while since I've dated. I guess . . ." He sat down and slid his hands in his pockets. He seemed so shy all of a sudden; very unlike the Edward from a moment ago. His eyes met mine. "I guess I kind of have a theory."

That was random. I looked at him curious . . . _okay I'll bite._

"What theory is that?" I questioned in wonder. I wasn't sure if he was going to answer me. He seemed timid almost. I wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him.

"I've always been very focused, very determined. Women don't seem to understand me. I think I'm too dedicated to my work. My theory is when I find peace within myself I will find my inner happiness."

"You aren't happy with yourself?"

"Happy? Yes, but I'm not a peace. I can't explain it because I don't understand it myself. It sounds crazy I know but . . ."

I knew exactly what he meant. I smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't sound so crazy to me."

"Bella, I like you. I would really like to see you again," He watched me silently and waited for an answer. He seemed to be holding his breath.

_Wow!_ Just _Wow!_

I can't believe I was sitting there in front of this gorgeous guy and he was telling me that he wanted to see me again. Could he be more perfect? I laughed softly, feeling truly happy inside for the first time in a long time.

"I would like that."

He smiled a genuine happy smile.

"Tell me more about you Bella; your lips are beautiful I like to watch you speak."

Oh. My. God!

_Seriously?_

_He was obviously over his moment of temporary shyness. _He wanted me to speak after that? All I was thinking about was the uncomfortable feeling between my legs that I suddenly had. How could I cross my legs without being obvious?

I was so glad the bar was cool, because I knew my temperature spiked a few degrees, not to mention the flush I wore on my cheeks. I was not ruled by my hormones, really, I wasn't, and Edward was not that jerk, Andrei. It didn't matter though, I wouldn't let my guard down so fast—even if he was pretty.

I wasn't sure if he thought I would or if he was testing the waters. He didn't seem to be pushing it any further.

He reached out and touched my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Where to start? I'm twenty-six. I've been making cakes since I was little. I started with mud-pies like most kids." I grinned.

Edward laughed at me. He was so cute when he laughed.

"It got better with time, now I use real flour and you can actually eat them. It's all pretty boring really."

"I don't know about that, making cakes sounds fascinating. I used to watch a television show, where they would compete to make the best cake. It was amazing the things they came up with. It's such precision work. I'd love to learn."

I was shocked and felt my jaw fall open.

"Really?" _He watched that show?_

"Yes, I love to cook. You seem surprised."

"No, I . . . okay. Yes, I am surprised. You love to cook? I wasn't expecting that." I did find that surprising. He was full of surprises now wasn't he? Gorgeous and he cooks—nice. Now I was most certainly interested in this man.

"I watch some shows on television to get some ideas. I find some recipes off of the internet. It's just fun to cook them up and try them. Why not have fun in the kitchen, I say?" He smirked at me. "My mom always had me in the kitchen with her. I got teased as a kid, but I am glad she did it now. I don't know any men who cook. I know there are, but not in my immediate circle."

Edward cooking? I didn't need the visual. I. Was. In. Love!

He quizzed me on my cakes and I quizzed him on his cooking. It was very interesting to say the least, he wasn't kidding—he knew a lot about cooking. It wasn't something you could fake and he wasn't.

I hated to have the evening end but I had plans the next morning. I had to get an early start on a cake. I was an admitted workaholic but I hadn't planned on meeting him.

He was unplanned, unexpected, and very welcomed.

We leaned on my car but I did not get in. I bit my lip in silence. I think both of us were trying to think of what to say. It wasn't like I didn't know what he wanted but saying it was different. Everyone knows how awkward it gets at the end of that first night.

"I have a dog." I said out of the blue. Probably not my best move, but hey it was something.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Really, tell me about your dog."

"Her name is Princess and she's a French Bulldog. She's so sweet." I smiled at him.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him oddly.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know, I guess I never imagined you with a French Bulldog . . . then there is the Princess bit. You kind of put that name with dainty and a French Bulldog isn't really dainty."

"My baby is _too_ dainty," I disagreed in a huff.

He smirked. "I bet she is."

"She is. My baby is a sweetheart; you have no idea."

He continued to grin and leaned closer to me; his eyes fell to my lips.

"A real sweetheart huh?" he asked and rested his hands on either side of me.

I swallowed hard, looked up at his beautiful face, and my hands fell beside me. I didn't know why I wasn't nervous. It was actually more of a feeling of anticipation. Edward was nothing like my usual type, he was all wrong and oddly enough that was what made him so right. I also didn't know why my friends had left me alone all night but they did. Rose and Alice must have left early, that's the only way Alice would have left me alone. I knew her too well. Rose probably planned that. I'd thank her later.

I felt his warm breath on my face and my attention was back on him. He smelt so good. I had never been around anyone like Edward and to be honest I kind of liked him. He was different and unique. He leaned closer and I found myself holding my breath. I had so many butterflies in my stomach I thought it might explode.

"Bella," he said breathily.

"Humm?" I moaned and closed my eyes. He didn't have to ask at this point; just take it, because I was caving very quickly. I was so pathetic.

"Can I get your number?"

"What?"

My eyes flew open.

Edward smiled at me mischievously. He knew exactly what game he was playing.

_Well shit!_

Now that I was so obviously hormonally frustrated. Irritating! Good-looking! Sexy! Man! Grrr . . .

I think I growled at him. Oops. I feigned a smile and reached in my purse for my phone. It found its way out and tumbled onto the ground. We both reached for it simultaneously and yeah, it happened. We ran right into one another, I knew my luck wouldn't hold out too long. I grabbed my head and he did the same. It would have been comical if it weren't so embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" he asked and lifted my cheek with his warm hand. I thought I would pass out. I knew one thing: I would definitely have a headache.

"Yes, I'm okay."

We both went to lean down again and he held his finger up.

"Stay, I've got it."

How _embarrassing_! I bit my lip and looked away. Well at least the night had started out good. I had avoided any injury and I didn't fall on him or anything. I watched as he pushed a few numbers and his phone rang. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Got it."

"Yes," I replied, saying nothing else.

Edward handed me my phone and leaned back around me as if we had never parted.

"What kind of cake are you making in the morning that is so important?" He seemed curious.

"Wedding, most of it is ready it's just a few minor details that have to be done right before. It has to be really special, I prefer to make it that way."

He nodded. "I understand that is an important cake. I know you'll make it wonderful."

I laughed at him.

"I hope so. I really should go it's getting late and I . . ." I trailed off.

He looked down for a moment then back up to my face. I noticed he was closer now but still not close enough. I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Bella, tonight was incredible spending time with you—I—" I didn't realize we were moving closer together as he spoke. I realized how close he was now. He was mere inches from my face, and was smiling slightly, but I could see it was fading and his eyes were looking down at my lips. He was feeling the same pull that I was. I could see his breathing coming faster.

I lifted my shaky hands and rested them on his chest. Edward glanced down, his tongue darted out to wet his lips and his eyes were back on me. His hand slid into my hair. It was magnetic, my body was on fire. He could have stripped me there and I would have said yes. _How does he do that?_

I felt his nose running along my jawbone and inhaled sharply. I couldn't help but grip his chest. He moaned, pressed me in to the car, and his strong, hard body felt so good against mine. I wanted him.

"God, you feel amazing," I said breathlessly.

His warm hands cupped my face gently.

"I don't want to move too fast Bella," he said, seemingly to try and convince himself. I attempted to breathe slowly because calming myself at this point was out of the question. My stomach was in knots and my panties were soaked.

_Yeah, he had me._

"Yes," I agreed as my eyes fell closed. "So warm," I whispered without a thought to what I even meant. He didn't want to move too fast, but I certainly didn't care right then. My body had other ideas.

His lips fell against mine; soft, warm, and inviting. I moaned, opened my mouth, and welcomed him. I couldn't help it. He was like ambrosia and I was already growing addicted at just this little taste. This certainly wasn't helping with the liquid heat growing between my legs. I ran my hands up his firm chest, enjoying the curves of the muscles I felt beneath. His strong hands slid around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. I could feel every hard curve of his body and I do mean every one. He definitely wanted me. God, he felt good.

He groaned and pulled himself back.

"I'm sorry," he cried and backed away with a wary look. "Please forgive me."

_I'm going to spontaneously combust! _

"No, it's fine Edward." I was confused but I wasn't going to press the issue. He wanted to be a gentleman and he was right. I wanted to wait. I was just letting my body overrule my mind right now. If he wasn't so gorgeous it wouldn't be so hard.

He smiled slightly seeming to accept this.

"You are just so beautiful. I was raised better than to treat a woman like that. I hardly know you."

I laughed, he really was sweet.

"Yes, we'll save it for next time," I teased.

He looked stunned and then laughed with me when he caught on.

"I should let you get home. You have a wedding cake to make in the morning." He stroked my cheek lightly brushing my hair back over my shoulder.

So tempting.

"I do."

"That's their line," he teased.

I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Edward."

I turned and unlocked my door getting in my car. He shut my door for me and waved. I waved back. He didn't need to tell me when he would call or if he would. It was kind of an unspoken thing. I knew he would and I couldn't wait to see what happened when he did.

**I wonder if I'm the only one with a fan here? Comments get you chapters faster! LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Special thank's to my beta's Lolafalana and Twilight-is-lovee* Sorry it's taken so long, but I worked 7 days in a row. I only had 2 days off then did another 10 straight. I do 12 hour shifts and am an RN manager at one job and PRN at another so I've been exhausted. ( I work in the ER you can probably imagine) Plus my baby just had her 4th birthday. I also like to wait for both of my beta's so...On a more personal note My love and blessings to Laura, you know why. :) Thank you for taking the time out when I know you are otherwise occupied to beta. Oh, and on a lighter note Nerdward said stop making funny pornomusic sounds!**_

It had been a few days and I had not heard from Edward. I wondered if maybe he wasn't as interested as I had thought. I'd admit it. I sulked; I really liked the guy and I hoped he would have called by now. Instead, I was reduced to watch Disney's _King Fu Panda_ and even that depressed me. How sad was that? Rose had headed over for a much needed night out, which I found myself happy about. I could use the distraction. I heard her at the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hey, slut puppy." She grinned at me.

"You just wish you were such a good looking slut," I teased back. "I'm the queen, baby."

Rose laughed, set her purse down, and pulled out her phone.

"Yes, you are. My phone was ringing on the way up. I figured it was Em."

I sighed and sat on the edge of the chair to wait on her while she finished checking her phone. Tonight was a No Emmett Zone so she had better hurry up before I tossed the damn thing for her. Rose bit her lip and looked concerned.

"Hey Bella, its work. I have to call them back." She turned and began to push buttons. I sighed and walked to the mirror in the entry way. I checked my appearance and I looked hot . . . good. I took extra time to make sure I looked sexy tonight. Who knew who you might meet right?

"Bella, I have to run back to work. It won't take long, but I have to do something. Give me an hour?" she pleaded with her eyes as she bit her lip. I smiled at her.

"Go, I'll wait."

She hugged me. Good thing I loved her, otherwise I'd smack her on the head. She was messing with my night out. It took me forever to talk myself into going in the first place.

"I'll leave my things here. I promise I won't be long."

She was out the door before I could blink. I knew she would hurry. She had been looking forward to tonight as much as I had. Alice was out with Jasper tonight so it was just the two of us. Emmett was at his Martial Arts class with Kungfuward. _Sigh._

_Stupid!_

_Good looking!_

_Hunk of Man!_

Who hasn't called me and obviously isn't interested in me. I sighed and fell back into a nearby chair. I heard a strange phone ringing and looked around. I knew it wasn't mine. Wait, was it Rosalie's? She left her phone? I saw it on my couch and picked it up seeing Emmett's name.

"Hello?"

He was probably caught off guard since I answered.

"Bells? Hey, listen I know it's your night out. I promised not to bother you and I wouldn't call if it wasn't important. Please, I need to speak with Rose."

"She's not here. She had to go back to work for an hour or so, she accidently left her phone."

"Oh, I really need my chain whip and I left it in her bag."

"Your what? Are you and Rose being kinky again? I have her bag, by the way."

Emmett chuckled.

"Why Bella, I didn't know you cared and no. It's something for class. You wouldn't be interested in bringing it would you? A certain teacher is here. You might get to check him out."

"Yeah, he hasn't even called me, Emmett."

"He's had some stuff going on Bella. Look, come down, bring my whip, and you can talk to him. He's been kind of down."

_He's been down, huh? Let me toss my heel at him see if that cheers him up._

I smiled to myself as I looked through her bag and found a small pouch. I pulled it out and saw a metal whip with a metal tip. _Are you serious?_ They use this stuff?

"I think I found it."

"Great, can you bring it to me? You know where the Dojo is right?" he asked then spoke to someone else for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll bring it. You owe me."

I grabbed my keys and left Rose a message on the door. I figured I would be back around the same time she would. I saw Emmett's truck, but there wasn't a parking place near it so I pulled in next to a black mustang. It was a very old model, possibly 1960's. I wasn't sure of the year but it had been rebuilt. I could tell. It was beautiful and I took a moment to look it over. _Wow_. Someone loved this car. It was in mint condition. The inside had white leather seats and everything was restored and perfect. Nice, very nice. I knew I better get inside before someone thought I was trying to steal it. It was how my luck was running lately.

I composed myself and walked toward the front door. I grew nervous. I knew Edward would be there and the fact that he hadn't called me was humiliating to say the least. I didn't care what Emmett had said. I opened the door, inhaled deeply, and walked inside. The place was nice. I didn't know what I expected. It was very clean and everyone was lined up on the floor in front of Edward in cute little black Kung Fu uniforms. I quietly looked around as I sat on a nearby bench. There were various weapons in holders on the wall. It was an impressive collection and I wondered if they used them all.

I walked in on Edward speaking and he looked so serious, his arms behind his back as he walked in front of them.

"Summing it up, we can say that practicing the techniques of a tiger we influence what Aaron?"

A young brown headed man answered.

"The development of physical power and our body muscles, Sifu."

Edward continued, "Techniques of a crane increase what Joseph?"

"The mobility of joints and elasticity of sinews, Sifu."

"Very good Joseph, you've been studying. The dragon techniques," he paused and looked around. "Emmett."

"Strengthen the mind and the spirit of the practicing person—as a result we get a strong motivation in life for proper and just behavior," Emmett answered instantly.

"What about the snake Sarah?" Edward asked when he stopped in front of a blonde female. She looked afraid.

"Coordination of movements," she said weakly, almost as if she were uncertain.

"No, that's the leopard," Edward answered simply. "Did you study?"

Her eyes fell to the floor.

"No, Sifu."

"Hmmm. Let me help you out here, the snake stimulates the flow of Chi. It improves health and vitality. Now, Sarah brings up a very important point that perhaps I need to remind everyone about. A serious Martial Artist must be dedicated just as if they were getting a good education, or any other goal, that demands perfection. You should be so dedicated that it becomes a part of you."

Edward began to pace and looked at all of them.

"Set aside a daily time for training; just as you would set aside time to study anything else in life. Repetition is the key. Did you know the average black belt receives a black belt in approximately three years? It's not because they have a high level of skill, it's because the instructor doesn't want to lose revenue. They reward the student by testing them at a set time and giving them something they haven't earned. I know you've seen the schools, 'get your black belt in three years.' You've been to competitions and seen small kids with black belts, but if they run into a real fighter, a real black belt, they won't win."

He sighed and crossed his arms.

"It's why Martial Arts began to look like a joke. If you came here for that I'm sorry. I can't give you a black belt in three years. In fact, you won't get your black belt until you're at least eighteen for one simple reason: I'm teaching you lethal moves and if I don't think you can handle it, or you aren't learning it, you won't get it. It's a big responsibility. I will make you one promise, if you are in my class you will learn. I will teach you everything I know, but you have to study. Sarah?"

"Yes, Sifu?" she answered, ashamed. I felt bad for her after Edward had given his speech. He was serious about his class and I could tell he loved what he did, but he wanted dedication. It wasn't a lot to ask if you knew that going in, I suppose.

"Sei ping ma, off the mat."

"Yes, Sifu."

She scurried off the mat and I observed her as she dropped into this incredibly painful looking position. She looked like she was sitting down, except there wasn't a chair under her. Her hands were in a triangle in front of her. I gasped and looked back up to see that Edward was looking straight at me.

"Push-ups," he ordered without breaking eye contact with me. Everyone else in the class dropped to the floor.

"Yi," he began and finally turned away from me.

"Er," he continued. "San."

He looked _soooo_ good as he walked around them. I thought he was counting in Chinese. How talented was this man? Wait, what am I thinking? _He didn't call me!_ I stood and wondered back to the hall where I saw pictures and stared at them. There were pictures of Edward in what I assumed were China; he was in front of a Temple with some Monks. There were also pictures of his students.

"Bella."

I turned to meet his beautiful eyes. I could see the class had continued behind him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but you know Emmett."

He smiled at me.

"I do. I'm glad you came, actually. I've wanted to call you, but there have been some things going on that have kept me busy. I'm sorry it wasn't fair to you."

I was surprised he bothered to explain. Most men wouldn't bother. I reached out to hand him the chain whip.

"Emmett asked me to bring this," I said with no emotion.

He reached out to take it but not release my hand.

"Please Bella, don't do this. I really want to get to know you. I wouldn't have bothered to get your number if I didn't want it. I really did have something I had to take care of. Please, I'm sorry."

His eyes looked serious. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Bella."

He released my hand and stood beside me.

"I'm sure Emmett will appreciate this. He was worried he wouldn't get to practice tonight. I have mine, but it's not the same as your own. It just doesn't feel the same," he said softly as he looked out at the class.

I pointed to the wall.

"Do you use all of those?"

He glanced out at the wall.

"Yes. I mean not in every class but we use all of them. I think everyone in class has their favorites. Each person has a certain one they are better with than others."

That wasn't my question and I think he knew it. I turned to see his handsome profile as he watched his students.

"You're a black belt, right?" I asked, confused now.

He looked down at me. "Yes, but there are different degree's of black belts. In the Dojo we recognize ten."

"Wow, so if there is a tenth degree black belt what are you now?"

I tried to keep the Bruce Lee mental images to a minimum. I always liked Bruce Lee and Brandon Lee . . . now there was a cutie. The Crow was one of my favorite movies. I always thought it was sad he died so young.

"I'm just a third degree. I have a lifetime to go. I don't mind it's worth every minute of it. I enjoy it."

_Just_ a third degree he said, like that was nothing. I can't even imagine. I wouldn't want to fight with him and I haven't even seen the man fight. I heard from Emmett, before I met Edward, about his fighting skills. He was supposed to be a bad ass. Somehow, I didn't doubt it.

He wasn't arrogant, he was very humble and I liked that about him. It was just his nature. We both turned when we heard the door. A small boy entered. I would guess he was around seven, maybe eight. He was African American, or at least of mixed heritage. His skin was light in color and he was very cute.

"You're late," Edward scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Sifu."

The small boy looked down with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was upset and looking at him he seemed different somehow. He wasn't your average child.

"Reggie, where is your uniform?"

The boy sniffed.

"I took care of it like you said. I folded it and I put it in my room, but one of my mom's boyfriends . . . he came in and he didn't like it. He messed it up."

He began to cry harder. I felt terrible for Reggie. What kind of mom did he have?

Edward exhaled softly.

"Come here Reggie; let's have a look at you."

As he came closer I saw the busted lip and bruises. I covered my mouth with my hand. Edward's eyes met mine for a moment then returned to Reggie.

"Let's see, little man."

He looked at his face then lifted his shirt to make sure there were no bruises under his clothes.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Edward asked him softly.

"No, Sifu. I'm strong it doesn't hurt much."

I felt my eyes water but held the warm tears back. How could someone let this happen? He was just a baby. I realize child abuse happens, and I know it happens everywhere, but I never thought I would come face to face with it.

"Okay. Why don't you stay with me tonight? We'll get pizza, sound good?"

Reggie's eyes lit up.

"Extra pepperoni?" he asked, excited.

Edward laughed. "Yes, yes. Now go in back and change."

I bit my lip and felt Edward's gaze on me. "Reggie is a throw away."

I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"A what?"

"His mom is, in a polite term, a lady of the night. She isn't home much so Reggie is alone a lot. I found him wondering around when he was five. I kind of adopted him, so to speak. He's a good kid. I try to keep him away from the negative things. His mother doesn't seem to mind, she knows where he is. I feed him and keep him fed, make sure his school work is done. I do as much as I can."

"Her . . ." I hesitated, unsure of what to call them, "friends hit him?"

"Yes, some of them. If Reggie goes to a foster home he gets shuffled around and it's not much better than here. At least here I can take care of him. He asked me not to report it, to let him stay with me. I'm at a loss, Bella. I know I should, but it doesn't happen often. I just . . ." Edward looked at Reggie on the mat practicing.

"I can teach him so much. Discipline, self worth, respect, honor; these are things he can take with him into life. He will learn to be strong and defend himself internally as well as out. The body is only flesh. If the soul is strong, it can mend anything."

I had never heard words like that. He had such conviction and though I may think differently, I had to admire his strength and courage. He had his work cut out for him.

"I have to teach. We'll talk more after class, yeah?" he asked questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I smiled at him. How could I not stay? He kept getting more perfect by the minute. Okay, he wasn't perfect but he was nice to look at. Who doesn't like eye candy? All women like to look at a beautiful man and Edward he was beyond beautiful. He was a Ladies Line Up With Your Water Bottles, Grab Your Fans, and Drop Your Panties kind of hot! _Yeah, I'm not lying._

The way he said _the soul can mend anything_ made me want to blend my soul with his and see what mending we could do exactly. Was I mental or just in heat? I needed a fan. Why did Emmett just wink at me? Loser!

I blushed, grabbed my phone, and texted Rose. She had gotten my note and wondered why I took so long. I explained I was watching her boyfriend and she wasn't too bad for her. Somehow that didn't go over too good, oh well.

I found class interesting. Edward was an amazing teacher; he was patient and he didn't ask his students to do anything he wouldn't do himself. I liked that about him. I always thought that was annoying to be in gym class with an overweight coach who kept saying to run an extra lap. _Hey, you run it chubby!_

I was fascinated with Emmett and the more advanced students. I must admit it was slightly scary to see what they could do with some of those weapons. I would probably poke my eye out or something. I thought I had seen everything, but when Edward showed one guy the rest of his routine, I'll be honest, my mouth dropped. He used two swords and flipped them around in his hands like they belonged there. He seemed so comfortable with them.

The smooth lines of his body flexed as he moved like a tiger, quick and precise. He was calm and sure of himself and it was as if he knew the routine without thought. I was worried he might hurt himself and at the same time I couldn't look away. It was mesmerizing, beautiful. I couldn't think of the words to describe it; I was speechless. He finished, turned to the man, and handed him the swords.

"Your turn," he said and gave the man room to practice.

I continued to watch until class was over. Emmett made his way to me and sat beside me to put on his shoes.

"Bella, what did you think?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It looks interesting."

"Interesting, huh? The class or Edward?" he teased.

I elbowed him. "Emmett, come on!"

He laughed and elbowed me back which almost knocked me over. The big lug was strong.

"Yeah, I know what you were thinking. I'm not stupid. It's the same thing every other girl thinks when she sees Edward. They are all over him. It's funny, if you ask me."

"Well, just so you know, let's clarify. I'm not every other girl, Em," I reminded him. He glanced up at me while he tied his shoe and smirked. I knew something was going threw his head only he wouldn't tell me what. He was going to keep it quiet for now, at least until he talked to Rose.

"I know you aren't, baby Bella." He kissed my temple and I pulled away.

"Ewh! You're sweaty and gross!"

Emmett chuckled, stood, and slipped his bag on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak when Edward strode up.

"Give me a few minutes?" he asked me.

I nodded. Emmet smirked, shook his head, and walked out the door. He didn't say a word. I could only imagine what he would tell Rosalie; I would have to call her and ask. No, I wouldn't. She would call me and ask me what was going on. Who was I kidding?

I looked around and saw I was alone. It was quiet so I walked further inside to look at the walls. The weapons looked interesting. I decided to explore up close. I jumped when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Edward; his hair was wet. I guessed he had showered and he looked yummy.

"Hey," I mumbled nervously.

He laughed softly. "Hey, we're just waiting on Reggie to finish."

"Okay." I turned back to the wall. "Tell me what this is."

I pointed to what looked like a fancy shovel with steel rings on both ends. Edward stepped closer to me.

"It's a Monk Spade," he answered so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I shivered. If he was going to stand so close I would keep asking questions. Far be it from me to keep him away.

"And this?" I asked while I pointed to what looked like a knife on both ends, but there was a place to put your hands, and there were spikes on the other side.

"Sun and Moon Spear Blades"

"Pretty name," I commented back.

He pressed against my back as he pulled them down to show me. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. He smelt so wonderful. I kept calm as he placed them in my hands. He slowly slid his on top of mine to show me how they worked. I could swear I heard breath hitch.

"Yes, but lethal weapons," he said against the shell of my ear.

I swallowed and closed my eyes for a moment.

He cleared his throat and put them back.

"How about those?" I felt brave and caught his hands before he had pulled them back past me. He pressed his chin into my shoulder and reached down to pick one up and slipped it onto his finger.

"This is called O-mei it fits on my second finger like so and see the rod?"

I looked at where it was attached to a rod that held spear looking things on each end and nodded.

"You place it on your second finger and it spins, therefore attacking your opponent."

I ran my finger over the O-mei, as he called it, and bit my lip.

"You could use all of these huh? I mean if you had to?"

He sighed and removed it to place it back down. I felt his hand on my jaw, urging me to turn. I looked up to meet those eyes, those beautiful, jade eyes.

"Bella, does it matter? There just pretty things to decorate. I'll bet you are getting hungry." He changed the subject again and called for Reggie to tell him to hurry up.

I grabbed his bicep and he turned.

"Edward, don't avoid the question. I just want to know."

He looked down and slid his hands into his pockets. I knew he could use them. He didn't have to tell me. I already knew simply because he wouldn't answer me. He wasn't someone who would brag; it wasn't his nature. He just didn't want to seem conceited. I didn't think of him like that at all, I simply wanted him to answer me honestly.

"Yes, I can Bella." He didn't want to answer me, I could tell.

I smiled at him.

"I'm ready," Reggie called as he came from the back.

Edward rubbed his head and smiled. "Bella, do you like pizza?"

"I love pizza." I laughed.

"Good, want to join us?" he asked with a lopsided grin. How can any woman in their right mind resist that? They can't.

"Sure."

I turned as I felt his palm on my lower back. We walked out together and I talked to Reggie as he locked up, turned out he really was a bright boy. We approached my car and Edward stopped touching my elbow.

"You want to ride with me?"

"Umm, sure."

I can't tell you how excited I was when he opened the door to that beautiful mustang. I had to hold my heart to keep down the palpitations. Reggie crawled in the back seat and I smiled at Edward as I sat in the front. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side as I looked the car over.

This is machinery at its finest. Rosalie is a car lover, wait until I tell her about this!

"Edward, your car is beautiful."

He smiled. "Thanks. It was my dad's. I kept it and rebuilt it. It's my baby."

"What year is it? Sixty-what?"

He looked shocked.

"Sixty-five. How did you . . . ?" he trailed off in wonder.

"My dad likes old cars. I remember mustangs were one of his favorites," I said with a smile. He looked at me surprised and nodded.

"That's nice, I mean most women have no idea. It's nice you know a little about cars."

"I don't know much but it's a starting point." I shrugged.

He laughed and reached over to touch my hand. "I think it's pretty impressive, in fact, if I'm honest I find _you_ impressive."

I blushed. _Keep talking Romeoward._I looked up and met his sparkling eyes and he was smirking. He was flirting with me . . . okay, I can do this. I would prefer not to do it with Reggie around, but he was being subtle about it. I flipped my hand over and noticed the way he looked down at our now almost intertwined hands. I wondered what he would do. It was his call now.

He captured my hand in his and ran his thumb in small circles on my palm.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner," he said while he glanced at me cautiously.

I looked at him, curious.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Yes. I meant alone," he clarified. I let my eyes wonder over his body. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. He was dressed in a T-Shirt that fit him perfectly and jeans. _God_! The man was made for jeans. I swear I wanted to take a picture of his ass and frame it on my wall! That, and squeeze it a few times.

He squeezed my hand and I realized he had caught me in the act of ogling. Damn. Biting my lip, I quickly looked out the window. _How embarrassing_! He probably knew he was gorgeous, like Emmett says all the girls like him. I doubt it was much of an issue for him.

He released my hand and I heard him groan. I looked over and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my contacts are bothering me. I need to take them out. You okay with a nerd, Bella?"

I frowned and thought about that. _A nerd? Who's a nerd?_

"Uh, yeah, why?"

He laughed as Reggie leaned forward.

"Sifu needs to put his nerdy glasses on, " Reggie said with a laugh.

Edward looked up in his rearview mirror. "Hey, little man. You sit back before Sifu nerd comes back there and lays the smack down."

Reggie laughed harder and Edward smiled as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. I had to admit their relationship was adorable; it's a shame about his mom. Edward reached across the seat once we parked and flipped his glove compartment open.

"Excuse me," he said with a small smile as his fingers ran across my knee. I watched as he pulled out a small container as I tried not to smack his hand. His deliberate touch as he tried to be smooth was cute. Reggie leaned up to tap my shoulder. _There goes that moment._

"What's your name?"

I looked back at him. "My name is Bella."

"Are you Sifu's girlfriend?" he asked with an inquisitive smile.

I chuckled and leaned on the seat. "I'm his friend."

"But you're a girl," he said, confused. "Sifu doesn't have friends that are girls."

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I don't think I was supposed to. Edward cleared his throat.

"Okay little man, enough talking, let's eat." I looked up seeing Edward had put on glasses. I barely noticed they were there, very nice. They made him look even sexier, intelligent. Can he have a bad day? I mean, seriously? Does anything make him look bad?

We exited the car and I followed them in as he took Reggie's hand. I was amused to watch the waitress stumble over herself as she drooled over Edward. The funny thing was he didn't even pay attention. He was totally focused on me and Reggie. She finally thrust her breasts in his face and the look he gave her was one of disgust. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing.

It wasn't until Reggie was playing games that we had a chance to talk alone. We watched him from our table. He looked so happy and content.

"You were incredible today," I said honestly.

He took a drink from his coke and looked at me oddly. I could tell he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, thank you."

"Really, I've never sat in on a class before and you are a very good teacher."

"I have good students," he said modestly.

"Edward, you're good. It's not wrong to admit it. Everyone knows it." I watched his reaction. He sighed, looked down, and toyed with his straw.

"I don't think bragging is necessary. I think what I pass along to my students is enough. If they are happy then I am happy. I guess I've always felt that way. My teacher taught me the true test of skill is in your mind. I suppose that is mostly true. If you master the mind you master the body."

"Is your body mastered?" I teased.

He grinned. "I used to think so."

"You don't anymore?"

"Let's just say there are some things that are more prominent as of late. That's unusual for me. I find it interesting. I'm curious to why that is, and even more curious to know why only one woman can illicit such emotions."

I couldn't believe he was so straight forward but I didn't ask. I bit my lip and repositioned myself in the chair, suddenly nervous under his heavy gaze. I decided to change the subject.

"He is precious," I said and looked at Reggie.

Edward turned to Reggie then back to me. "Yes, he is. He's definitely changed my perspective on things, you know."

I looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Just kids; I mean after being with him and teaching I know now where my focus lies. I see clearly I don't want children. I'm just glad I saw that now rather than later. I love teaching and spending time with them, but that is my devotion. It wouldn't be fair to a child."

I was stunned. He was so good with Reggie. Didn't he see he would be a great father?

"You don't think you would be a good father?"

"No, it's not for me." He smiled. "I have my kids in class. What about you?"

I thought a minute and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I haven't found the right guy, I guess. I've been busy with work and to be honest it hasn't come up."

He nodded. "What if you found the right guy?"

I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know what if he was the guy. He wanted to know if I wanted kids. I looked down at the ground.

"I . . ." I hesitated. "I don't guess I've really ever given the option thought either way. I like kids, but it's not something I have to have. I would just like to be happy and in love. Is that wrong?"

He smiled and reached his hand across the table to touch mine. "No, I don't think it is."

Was it crazy for me to think maybe I had just met the man of my dreams? How could I sit across from this guy, look into his beautiful eyes, and feel like I've known him forever? More importantly, how could I feel like I wanted to be with him forever? I hardly knew him and every cell in my entire body told me that it felt so right. It was scary to feel so strong about someone I hardly know.

I waited my whole life to feel like that. It all happened so fast—all of these feelings. I must be crazy; there was no such thing as love at first sight, right? Alice told me she knew the first time she saw Jasper. I didn't know I was in love with Edward; lust, maybe. I think he could be really special. He was certainly different; I could feel it when he touches me. It was almost like I had waited for him or something. That was impossible, right? Life was not that perfect, especially mine.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking what a coincidence it was we met at the mall."

"I don't believe in coincidence. I believe in fate—we were meant to meet," he stated and reached up to brush a stray hair from my face. I didn't miss it when he took a moment to caress my cheek tenderly.

"Then tell me what does fate have in store for us?" I asked with a grin.

He laughed and leaned back. "Now that I do not know, but I do know it will be very interesting finding out."

Edward was right about that. It will be very interesting, indeed. He looked over my shoulder. "Reggie, come on, we better get going. You have school tomorrow. I need to get you tucked in."

"Can I wear my spider-man pajamas?"

"Of course."

I smiled. He didn't want to be a dad, _uh huh_. He already was and he didn't even know it yet. He was the best thing Reggie could ever have; they loved each other and that was all any kid could ask for. Edward was right—he didn't need a foster home. He was just fine where he was at.

He drove me back to his dojo and pulled in beside my car. Reggie must have been exhausted. He was already asleep in the back seat. I giggled as Edward slipped out and closed the door softly.

He glanced in at him. "He does this all the time. He's usually in bed by now."

I smiled at him. See what I mean, dad. "Yes, well I'm sorry I kept you two out so late."

"It's okay. I think he enjoyed having you around. It's good for him to have a normal female figure around. He doesn't see much of that."

I bit my lip. "Well, thanks for the pizza."

"Bella." He grabbed my arm.

"I meant what I said about dinner. I want us to go out. I have been dealing with a few things concerning Reggie and it's under control so, what about Saturday?"

"I think that sounds great."

He smiled. "Good, yeah that sounds good to me, too."

He seemed nervous suddenly and looked down. "I should let you go," he said finally.

It was awkward. I didn't have a clue what he was so nervous about. It wasn't like we hadn't been alone before. I decided to bridge the gap and hugged him. Slowly, I felt his hands on my waist. I smiled, inhaled his musky scent, and buried my face in his neck. I wanted this man.

"Edward." I didn't mean for it to sound so strained, but he had to be so warm and hard against me. He felt so good. I felt his hands slide up my back and grip me tighter.

"Bella," he moaned thickly. I leaned back to see his face. I was glad I was not the only one affected by this. The passion in his dark green eyes! _Dear God, I need a water hose!_

"I'm sorry, Edward, I just . . . you're beautiful." I didn't get to finish before his lips were against mine. _I take that back; no, I'm not sorry. Keep kissing me. Oh. My. God!_ Those soft, plump lips were to die for and he knew how to use them. He said his weapons were lethal, hah!

I felt myself fall back against my car as one of his hands held me close while the other braced us. If he kept this up I was going to rape him, seriously Reggie or no. He pulled back suddenly to catch his breath. I couldn't miss the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Someone liked that. I knew I did.

"I should." He paused again to catch his breath. His flushed face was beautiful. "You should go, Bella. Drive safely and I'll see you Saturday."

"I will." I caught my breath, opened my door, and practically melted into my car seat. _He is Incredible!_

I forced myself to calm down and start my car. I really did need to get home. I looked over and he waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I couldn't wait until Saturday. I think it was time to quiz Emmett about a certain instructor. The more I knew the easier it would be to seduce him with.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter my friends. There will be fireworks when these two finally get together don't you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Special thank's to my beta's Lolafalana and Twilight-is-lovee* They tweek and edit all of my boo boo's.**_

I spoke with Edward the afternoon we went out. I had only spoken to him twice since the night at his dojo. He had been busy preparing his students for an upcoming competition. I understood he was busy and tried not to take it personally. I wasn't his girlfriend and I had no right to get upset.

We agreed to meet at a local tavern for dinner. It had decent food and the atmosphere would be nice. I decided to wear a pale yellow sundress. It fastened around my neck, but left my upper back and shoulders exposed. It was casual but nice. I grabbed a seat outside on the patio. It was a nice night and since I arrived before he did, I got to pick. After I ordered a glass of water I felt a warm hand on my back.

"Bella," Edward said as he circled around me. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late. I had something I had to take care of. I apologize. I should have called."

I looked down at my watch. "It's only a few minutes. I just got here myself."

The waiter returned with my water and took Edward's order. Edward smiled as he scooted his chair next to mine. He was so adorable. I couldn't help but blush as I looked down at the menu. I was unable to keep my eyes off of his beautiful body for very long; he looked amazing. He wore faded blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. It had a small design on the arm but I didn't pay much attention—I was sure it was a label of some sort.—I just liked the way it fit him, the way the muscles in his arm flexed as he opened his menu.

_YUM__._

He had to be an angel. He was just too perfect; how could any man look so good? The wonderful part was that he wasn't conceited at all.

"I've never been here believe it or not, what's good?" he asked as he peered over at me. I was lost in my thoughts and bit my lip.

_He is so damn beautiful._

I saw his eyes flicker to my lips for a moment before his fingers tilted my chin. He was going to kiss me and I wanted him to, even if we were in a restaurant. At that moment I couldn't think of anything I wanted more.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned closer. That was the pot calling the kettle black. He smelled so good. I inhaled deeply, intoxicated by his scent. I could almost taste him on my lips. Then it happened, there was a movement next to us. I knew being so focused on things around him that he would notice. Edward looked away as the waiter set his glass on the table. He leaned back and cleared his throat. In one heartbeat the spell was broken. I tried to focus on my menu and not the gorgeous man next to me that made me salivate.

"You know the Blackened Mahi sounds good," he said out of the blue. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It does. Do you like fish?"

"Yes."

"What else do you like?" I asked as I tried to get a feel for him. He sighed as he looked at his menu. He seemed flustered. I could have sworn he mumbled something that wasn't on the menu, but I could have been mistaken.

"Edward?" I placed my hand on his knee and he jumped. For someone with acute reflexes he was jumpy. He looked at me through his long lashes and shrugged. "Sorry."

"You okay?" I asked as I wondered what was wrong.

"Yes, just a little nervous. I shouldn't be. I felt relaxed for a moment and then, I don't know how to explain it." He was really cute when he tried to explain himself.

"It's okay. If it helps I'm a little new at this, too."

"Have you decided about you order?" The waiter asked with a smile.

_He really has the worst timing._

I turned to Edward who nodded. He ordered his fish and I settled on a hamburger. It just sounded good. He laughed at me when the waiter walked off.

"What are you laughing at?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You. It's nice that you actually eat."

"Well, yeah. Isn't that why you go to dinner?" I asked. I was a little confused.

Edward pointed discretely to a petite brunette with her salad. "That's what usually happens."

I smirked. "Sorry Kung Fu man, you take me to dinner, I'll eat."

"Good to know. That means when I cook you'll eat. I know you make cakes and you like to cook. That doesn't always translate. You are small," he teased me.

"Uh huh, I'll translate something for you. I do eat healthy most of the time. I like a hamburger now and then. Wait, were you knocking my size? Good things come in small packages."

"Yes, they definitely do." He laughed then smiled at me. "Bella, thank you for giving me a second chance. It's been an interesting time for me. I'm glad we met."

Oh, that dimple was showing. It made me want to body slam him on the table and rip his clothes off. I wonder what move they called that in Kung Fu? I called it Ka-Splat.

He took my hand in his and met my eyes. I knew he was asking for a silent approval. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I can't believe you're single, you must have men all over the place." he said with a smile. I thought of Andrei and looked down. I couldn't help the reaction I had. It hit me before I could hide it. It would have been easier to pour ice water over me.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

"Did I—" he paused, uncertain.

"No, it's okay. No men, totally single here," I replied back with a fake smile. We both knew I was full of it; he wasn't that stupid. We were interrupted by dinner and we ate while we talked very little. It was funny how we had both become oddly silent. I felt like butterflies were going to swallow my insides whole. Had an elephant stepped in the room?

I ate half my burger and abandoned it to sip on my drink. What a fabulous way to ruin a date. Thinking of that stupid, inhuman, asshat! I didn't realize I was staring at the table unfocused.

"Bella?" When Edward finally touched my hand I looked up.

"Yes?"

"I—" He paused. "I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. It seems we've gone off track somewhere." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "I wish I knew why. I don't want to mess this up."

It wasn't his fault, none of it was. I didn't want to lose what we could have and I remembered how badly Andrei screwed me over. Edward was wonderful from what I could tell, but for some reason I let what he said bother me.

"Why don't we get out of here? Can we go some place private?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, let me get this."

I grabbed my purse. "I can pay for,"

He interrupted me. "I got this, Bella." He handed the waiter some money and placed his hand on my back. "Let's get out of here."

I liked him authoritative.

_Yummy._

We walked to my car. I turned to speak but didn't realize he was so close, gasped, and pressed myself against my door. I didn't mind that he was close, he could get as close as he wanted. You wouldn't hear me complain. He seemed to catch on to our proximity about the same time and moved to step back.

_No, No, No!_

I didn't think before I reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt. I didn't want him to move. In my haste I seemed to have caught him off guard and off balance, he fell forward and braced himself around me. He must have thought I'd lost my mind, perhaps I had. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him, shocked.

_Please don't let him think I'm crazy. _

"Bella," he whispered, his voice raw with emotion. "I—" He didn't bother to finish before his lips crashed upon mine. Okay, that was not expected but extremely welcomed. I couldn't think as I wrapped my hands around him. He allowed my fingers to play with the curls at the nape of his neck as he moaned softly.

_Perfect_.

It felt so good. I had felt many emotions in my life, but I swear it never felt like that. He released my lips and breathed heavily as our foreheads rested together. We gazed into each others eyes.

"I don't know what you are doing to me but please don't stop," he said between breaths. I couldn't help but laugh. He really had no idea that he was doing the same exact thing to me.

"Only if you promise you won't," I replied back.

He moaned as he buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell so good."

He lifted me in his arms and swung me around as if I weighed nothing. I giggled as he set me back down with a broad smile on his face.

"Where shall we go, beautiful? The night is still young." He kissed my palm and held my hand, awaiting my answer. I dared to step closer and put my body against his. He didn't attempt to move back that time. He smiled and rested his hand on my hip.

"I haven't seen your place and you haven't seen mine. I don't mean—" I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I wasn't ready to sleep with him. I did like to touch him, boy did I ever. I was realistic though, I knew how much chemistry we had and what he might think.

"Bella, I don't think or expect anything. You are here with me and that is enough."

"I just know we have this . . . this connection and it's nice. It's very tempting, but there are things I haven't told you. Things you might need to know."

If I was honest with myself there were things he might not be so happy about. I met a guy, went out with him, slept with him the same night and, oh yeah, he was married. How careless was that?

"I'm sure you'll tell me when you are ready. If you're not comfortable then you don't have to tell me anything. Look, Bella, whatever it is I can see it bothers you. I'm not going to judge you. I learned a long time ago how that works. Okay? So take your time." He stroked my cheek gently. "Why don't you follow me to my place, deal?"

"Deal," I agreed.

I admired his butt as he walked away. I wouldn't lie, he was sexy as hell and I was going to grab it when I got the chance. Just once, okay, maybe twice. _Who am I kidding?_ I wanted to know how hard it was!

I smirked to myself and slipped into my seat.

_I am so naughty!_

I followed him to his house and the entire way I thought about how much I adored his car. He pulled in to an extremely nice gated community. I smirked. I had a feeling he had money and I was about to find out. It was funny because the house he pulled up to was nice, yet not overstated. Simply put, it was Edward. I got out and looked around.

"Come on in," he called from the garage. I turned to find him and followed him inside. His house was clean. I suppose I expected that because he was a guy it would be messy. Most guys I knew were, but not Edward. He had a cup in the sink and that was it. A few papers on the island, his jacket hung on the back of a chair. It wasn't immaculate or anything, but it was clean.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, thank you."

I slid my hands around my waist nervously as I looked around. His house was very warm and inviting. It was simple and I liked it.

"Let me show you around," he said and took my hand.

"It's not very impressive, the usual rooms and such. I've only lived here a few years. I just got tired of renting and decided to buy. It was nice and I liked the neighborhood," he said with a shrug.

_Not impressive by whose standards?_

I laughed. "Sure, not impressive at all. It's how big?"

"I don't know, I think around 2,700 square feet or something like that. It's got four bedrooms. I actually made one into an office, so technically three, and two full baths. It's very spacious for a one story."

"You think?" I teased.

He looked at me oddly.

"Edward, I could fit my entire apartment in one room of this thing. It's massive." I shook my head. "Really, do you need this much room?"

"No, but I thought maybe one day I might. I hoped one day." He paused and looked at the floor.

"You want a family," I answered for him.

He looked up and met my eyes.

"No, I mean I want a wife, yes. I have Reggie. Let me show you his room."

He had a room specifically for him? He guided me to a room and walked inside. It was cute. I had to smile as I looked around and found myself thinking that Edward really was like his father. Reggie had a bed that looked like a huge pirate ship. What kid wouldn't want that? His room looked like a scene from a movie. I couldn't blame him; I would want to live here too.

"He's a lucky kid," I said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one. He's given me so much just being around. He's really a smart boy. You wouldn't believe the stuff he knows. It's amazing. He can go far if he sets his mind to it. I just want to make sure that happens. I want him to know he can dream and it's okay. He can make it happen."

The love Edward had for the child was beautiful. It was something that I was unable to put into words. I couldn't imagine what drove him so hard, but whatever it was it came from a place deep inside. It was incredible to watch. Edward absolutely glowed when he spoke about him. Reggie was fortunate to have someone like Edward in his life. I turned, walked out of the room, and made my way back to the living room. I heard his soft steps behind me.

"Would you like desert?" he questioned me softly.

I watched his handsome face come into view before me. In an automatic reaction I turned my face up to see him better. He was so close I could smell his cologne. I shut my eyes for a moment and I wanted to him to kiss me.

"Bella," he groaned and stepped even closer.

Edward's hands tangled in my hair and I felt my breath hitch. I opened my eyes and met his. I was unable to look away from his gaze, lost in their stormy depths. He wet his lips and softly pressed them to mine. It felt like my heart was in my throat. I had never wanted a man so much in my life.

_I was thoroughly screwed and I don't mean literally._

His tongue swept across my lower lip and I trembled. My hands curled into fists on his chest, along with his shirt. I felt sorry for his shirt.

_Wait._ _No, I didn't!_

He must have liked it. He quickly turned me and pushed me against the wall. His hot hands slid down to my hips. I could feel their heat through my dress and I swore they left imprints. I gasped as his smooth lips moved down my neck. I had not planned on making out with Edward against his living room wall, but damn if I cared at that moment.

I did the one thing I had wanted to since I met him. I took a chance and let my hands trail around his back and griped that luscious ass. Yes, it was oh so firm. I thought at that moment I had died and gone straight to heaven, until he let out a deep, sexy growl and bit my neck.

_Ohmygod! Tiger, you can be the king of my jungle anytime! Dear Lord! _

His hard body pressed into mine as I tried to control my breath. It was difficult to fight my body's response to him. I wanted him but I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I knew he wasn't Andrei, but there was no harm in slowing down a little.

"Edward, wait," I pleaded as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

He stopped. His body tense for a moment as he calmed himself. I felt terrible but it was necessary. I felt the need to explain.

"We should talk."

He leaned back and gazed into my eyes. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "I'm thirsty, you?" he questioned as he walked into the kitchen. I inhaled deeply and followed him.

"Sure."

_You really know how to throw a damper on the fun, Bella, _I scolded myself.

He poured something in a glass and turned to me. "What would you like? I'm having coconut milk. I don't suppose you would want that." He smirked.

"Coconut milk? I know there is a story there."

"Not really, it's easy to digest and speeds up your metabolism. Coconuts also have anti-fungal and anti-viral properties. It's just better for you than regular milk," he said with a shrug.

"Like I said, story," I teased.

He smiled. "I have regular milk for Reggie. I say milk, because I have cupcakes."

"Cupcakes, really?" I knew my face lit up.

He laughed and poured me some milk. He placed the carton back in the refrigerator and turned.

"Yes, Reggie needed some for class so we made them. They're chocolate chip with lots of multicolored butter cream icing, very bad for you."

"Straight to the hips," I added.

"Probably."

"Bring it on." I winked.

Edward smiled and brought a container with some really cute cupcakes in it. For someone who didn't bake professionally, he really did do a good job. I picked one with bright blue and red icing.

"You know, I like hips on a women," he stated simply as I ran my finger through the icing. I processed what he said for a moment then leaned closer to him.

"Good, because if you keep feeding me like this I'll have plenty. Oh, by the way, you are totally undoing the coconut milk with these cupcakes."

"Undoing the coconut milk?"

"Well, defeating the purpose," I said as I took a bite of my cupcake.

"Not really. I'm a good boy, usually. And you've got something on your nose," he said with a grin.

"I do, where?" I panicked.

He tapped my hand and smashed the cupcake into the tip of my nose. Icing now smeared it blue. He laughed as I gasped in shock.

_So he wanted to play?_

I stood and walked to the counter to grab a paper towel. He was going to pay for that. I wiped my nose and turned to where he leaned on the counter smiling.

"You think you're cute?" I questioned.

"On occasion."

"Good to know," I replied back. I waited until he was taking a bite of his cupcake to rub mine on his cheek. He laughed and grabbed me by the waist as I tried to get away.

"Oh, no you don't," he said before he pulled my struggling body against his. I pulled at his hands but it was no use. I was pinned to him, my back against his stomach. Hey, there were worse places to be.

"You are terrible!" he scolded playfully as he wiped his cheek with one hand.

"You started it."

"Did I? I could have sworn you were," he paused as I wiggled some more against him. I angled my chin to see the look of intense concentration on his face.

"Edward?"

His eyes met mine—dark and full of need, a need I knew that I couldn't fulfill. I swallowed hard as he released me and backed away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay, Bella. Let's just go in the living room and talk."

I didn't know how easy that was going to be. We could barely keep our hands off of each other. He sat on the couch and I debated if I should sit on a nearby chair. I thought it might be better if I sat away from him. It wasn't until he caught my hand that I decided to sit beside him.

"You seem worried about something," Edward said as he held my hand in his.

"I- Edward, I made a mistake. I guess it haunts me."

"Bella, listen to me. We all make mistakes; it happens. I meant what I said. You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with."

I didn't know why I felt this was so important. I had a feeling this might impact our relationship and I wanted him to know.

"I want to. I like you, Edward." I paused and looked at our hands. He tilted my chin up and smiled .

"I like you, too."

I felt relief and inhaled deeply before I continued, "I don't date much. Well, I dated but my friends didn't approve. Alice and Rose always said the guys I dated were too stuffy." I shrugged. "I made a resolution that this year I would be more open. I know it sounds stupid, but I really wanted to try and meet someone."

Edward smiled at me reassuringly. I looked away from his eyes and to the floor. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes, the disappointment when I told him.

"This guy came into the shop and he asked me out. I thought he was perfect. Long story short I threw caution to the wind. I got a little drunk and slept with him. I also found out he was married."

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said as he lifted my chin again. "That isn't you're fault. Why are you carrying so much guilt? You put yourself out there and you tried. I think that was very brave of you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Bella, everyone has needs. I know we are fighting them, but it's a good thing, because I think deep down there is a reason." His voice was gentle as his thumb stroked my jaw.

"What reason?" I questioned as I pondered what he would say.

That cute little dimple made its way through as he smiled.

_Damn that's sexy! Why must he have that! Why?_

"I think you know. I'd like to think this isn't just a casual thing for either of us. I'd like to think maybe you want to see where it goes. I know I would."

_I think my heart just stopped._

"I could go," I realized what I said and frowned as his hands cupped my face. I couldn't even speak right around him. "I mean, I know." I tried again as his eyes darted to my lips. His body moved against mine as his face leaned closer. I felt my breath pick up.

"Yes," I said finally. "I want to."

"Yes?" he asked breathily, almost to my lips, his eyes never leaving mine.

"God yes," I breathed out as our lips finally met. The room was electric and I prayed simply to hold myself together. Spontaneous combustion was not an option, neither was the ache that was beginning to start in my stomach. I wanted to stop. We simply couldn't keep doing this all night. But it felt so good. I couldn't resist getting lost in the emotions he was creating.

My heart pounded in my ears as he pulled me closer. What I wouldn't give to let go and feel him make love to me, but not yet, it was just too soon. He must have read my mind because he pulled back and sucked my lower lip in his mouth.

I moaned as I held onto his wonderfully muscular bicep. Someone needed to make a sculpture of his body. They wouldn't be disappointed. I knew I wasn't. He smiled as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, you are so very tempting. It's a very good thing I have strong self- discipline. I think it's going to take all of it to keep my self-control around you."

We both laughed as he finally leaned back.

"What about me?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "I have not studied self- control for years like you."

"I'll help you." He winked.

"Yeah, help me break it."

Edward laughed and stood. "You don't trust me?" He held his heart and feigned pain. I followed him back into the kitchen as he started to clean up.

"Trust you? With those lips and that as—" I paused, not finishing the word. I wasn't going to either. He smirked at me as he grabbed our glasses.

"Lips and what, exactly?"

"Nothing." I shrugged and tried to play it off.

"Uh huh, must have been something good," he replied with a grin. "I can only imagine."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep imagining."

I had a feeling he knew what I was going to say, but I wasn't going to help him out. He placed our glasses in the dishwasher as I threw our leftovers away. I tried not to watch his ass. Really, I did try. It didn't work, I watched.

_Sigh._

"I have the tournament but after that I'm free. Would you like to get together? I would like to take you to the movies or something," he asked as he brushed the hair off my shoulder.

"What is the 'or something'?" I teased.

Edward inhaled sharply. "Bella." His voice was sharp as he placed his hands on the island around me and trapped me in. I didn't mind. "I'm trying to take this slow. I really am, but you are making this nearly impossible. Can you help me out a little? You keep saying things like that and all I can think about is slamming you against the wall."

_Slamming me against the wall, really? Could be fun . . . what am I thinking?_

The tension was thick as I stared into his eyes. I couldn't think, my mind went blank and nothing existed except Edward and I. Deftly, I lifted a shaky hand to caress his jaw. I could feel the slightly rough skin there. I knew he had not shaven today and that made him even sexier.

My eyes traveled lower to his neck and the top of that beautiful tattoo. I wondered if he would mind showing it to me again. I dropped my fingers to trace the delicate lines. I knew my thoughts were wrong. I wanted to kiss it and so, I did.

Edward shivered as he gripped the island tightly. I ran my nose up his neck. "You are so beautiful, Edward," I said as my eyes roamed over his body. He stared straight ahead as he tried to focus on something else. I kissed his cheek and stepped back. I didn't want to torture him; he was just gorgeous.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I would like to," I began as he turned and grabbed my head. His lips slammed against mine as he pulled me close. The kiss didn't last long; he pulled away and we were both left panting.

"You'll call or something?" I said as I tried to organize my thoughts. The man was lethal.

Edward chuckled. "Yes. I will definitely call, maybe next time we should stay somewhere public," he teased with a grin.

I was going to speak when his doorbell rang. He smiled at me and touched my waist as he passed.

_My resolve is still up. I am not going to sleep with him tonight_! _I swear!_

I jumped when I heard someone's laughter and turned. Reggie ran through the house like he was on fire with Edward right behind him. Edward stopped beside me and leaned on a chair.

"Get your pajamas," Edward called out.

I smiled when I saw the way Edward's eyes had lit up. He slid his arm around my waist lazily and kissed my temple.

"I'm going to make sure he has a bath and read him a story. Do you want to hang around?" Edward asked.

The tension was off now that Reggie was there. It felt easier to be near him knowing we couldn't act on it. Edward even seemed more comfortable.

"Sure."

He smiled. "I'll be right back."

When he disappeared and I heard water, I knew he was giving Reggie a bath. I slipped out his patio door and grabbed my cell phone. I knew I was taking a chance but I wanted to catch Alice. She had already texted me numerous times to see how it was going with KFE.

_WTF is a KFE__?_

"Bella!" Alice cried as soon as she answered the phone. "How did it go? Was he nice? Did you kiss? Was he amazing?"

I didn't have time to say a word she was so busy interviewing me. I laughed as I calmed her down. "Alice, I'm still with him."

"Then, why are you calling me?" she enquired.

"Because you keep texting, peppy," I reminded her.

She was quiet a moment then huffed. "Well a friend is supposed to care, you know? Who was there for you when Andrei pissed in your cheerios? I was. Rose and I. Edward seems nice but I want to make sure, Bella."

She was right. She was only doing it out of concern. I giggled. "I know. You're right." I looked up at the view of the stars from Edward's house. It was really nice. "Edward's great, Alice. He's really nice and he's been nothing but sweet to me. I think—" I wasn't ready to say what I was thinking and left it at that.

"You think what, Bella?" Alice was curious.

"Nothing, I better go. Thanks for being concerned but its fine. Edward is a great guy. Oh, and what the hell is a KFE? You made me think of Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Alice giggled. "Kung Fu Edward."

"Alice, you are terrible. I gotta go."

I hung up and laughed a little to myself. I turned and jumped when I saw Edward leaning on the door.

"Oh, hey," I said nervously.

"Hey there yourself, are you going to tell me what a KFE is?"

I smirked at him. "No."

"Why not?" he asked as I moved to pass him and walk inside.

"Just because." I hid my smile as he grabbed my hips. He shut the door and I felt his warm lips at my ear.

"I bet I can get it out of you."

_Oh, God you so can!_

I reached back and slid my hand into his hair to hold him in place. Then I turned so my lips were close to his.

"You are welcomed to try. I can guarantee you, however, it will require the removal of your shirt," I teased. I knew he would back down, but lord knows I didn't want him to.

His grip on my hips got tighter but he didn't move.

"Sifu, are you coming?" Reggie called from his room.

Edward lifted my chin and kissed me tenderly. "I need to read him a story," he explained as he released me. I waited for a short time then drifted to Reggie's room. Edward sat beside him on the bed while reading from a Disney bedtime stories book. I didn't go in because I didn't want to interrupt them. It was just fascinating to watch them interact. Edward was so cute.

I smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen. It was a shame Edward didn't want kids, really. He was born to be a father. I didn't realize I had gotten so lost in thought until I felt Edward's arms around me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?" he enquired as he kissed my neck once. I smiled and enjoyed the newfound closeness.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know I guess," I answered, uncertain.

He turned me to face him in his arms and ran his fingers through my hair.

_I love when he does that._

"Is this as confusing to you as it is to me?"

I laughed and smiled at him. "I guess it is. It's nice to know I'm not the only one confused." I bit my lip, worried.

Edward caressed my hair again. "No, you're not. It's new and neither one of us know what to think or what will happen. We have a physical attraction, but we also have a strong mental connection, it certainly doesn't make it easier to understand."

"I just don't want to be hurt," I said honestly.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded and hugged him as I rested my head under his chin. He held me tightly and allowed me the comfort. All too soon I stepped back and released him.

"I better go," I said wearily. I really didn't want to go, but I had to.

"I'll call you soon. I promise, beautiful," Edward said with a smile as he walked me outside to my car.

"Please call me when you get home and let me know you made it safely."

"I will." I stroked his jaw once before I slipped into my seat and headed home. I called him when I arrived home to let him know I arrived safely. I took a quick shower and headed to bed. I knew one thing: I was going to have wonderful dreams of Edward Cullen.

Lola, Lola, Lola......Sexually frustrated yet? Hahaha...I love this story it is so much fun! :O Thank you everyone for your replies. I appreciate them all!


	5. Chapter 5

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Special thank's to my Super Fantabulous beta's Lolafalana and Twilight-is-lovee* They are the Greatest! Love Ya Ladies!**_

**_Set your thermostat on 60. Turn the fan on and get ready for the heat baby! WHoo Hoo!_**

I was at work a few days later when I heard myname being called.

"Bella."

I turned and smiled at a handsome bright-eyed Emmett.

"Hey stranger," I teased. I washed my hands, walked over to him, and leaned casually on the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought perhaps we could grab some lunch."

I knew Emmett well enough to know he wanted to talk. He was about as subtle as a hungry grizzly bear. I also knew he must have something on his mind. He would usually come to me if he had problems with Rosalie. Emmett wasn't exactly the best at figuring out girls; it was kind of cute, actually. He tried so hard to keep Rose happy. She was really lucky to have him. I chuckled and nodded.

"Let me tell the staff that I'm headed out." I returned with my purse and grabbed his muscular arm.

"Lead the way, handsome."

He smiled as he led me out the door. We decided to eat at a sandwich shop close by. It was quick and fairly quiet this time of day. After we purchased our orders, I picked at my ham and cheese on wheat as he leaned back.

"How are you doing?"

I wasn't expecting that question. I raised a curious eyebrow. I didn't know why he was asking. "I'm good, you?"

"Things are good. I just worry about you, Bella. You know you are like a sister to me and after what happened with Andrei . . ."

I raised my hand to silence him. "Please, let's not go there. It's in the past, can't we leave it there?"

He contemplated this for a moment then nodded in agreement. "I suppose. You know Cullen is a good guy and it's nice to see him out of his shell. He's had a hard time and it's taken a while for him to open up," he said before he took a massive bite of his sandwich. How can he eat so much at once? I tried to shake that question off and focus on what he said about Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he continued to eat.

Emmett shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "You know Reggie has been through a lot. Edward has really been through hell and back to keep him safe. He cares for that kid. I suppose he sees a lot of himself in him." He glanced at me then back to his food.

"Reggie's a fighter," I said knowingly. I didn't know what else he meant by the comment, but I had a feeling if I pushed he might tell me.

"Yes," he agreed. "He is and, on some level, Edward relates to that. You know Edward's father leaving was the best thing that ever happened to the guy. I hear he was a real piece of work."

_Wait, what?_

"Edward's father?" I asked, shocked. Edward told me his father had passed. Where did this come from and why would he lie to me?

"Yeah, Mom work's with Esme, she's Edward's mom. You remember the painting in the living room you love so much?" he questioned. I thought about the beautiful piece of artwork with the small girl picking up seashells on the beach.

"Yes."

"His mom painted that. She's very good but she doesn't want her name out there. Mom's gallery sells a lot of her work. It's actually how I found out about him. I don't know much, but I know his dad was in the military and they traveled a lot."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, he told me that."

"Well," Emmett continued, "it seems he was quite strict and tended to be a tad abusive to Esme. I don't know how much, no one knows really, except it's why Edward is so insistent on knowing how to defend himself. He wanted to protect her."

That made sense. I could see Edward as the protective son.

"It's all a mystery really. One day his dad left and she divorced him. Carlisle, his step-dad, was a doctor who she met at the hospital. I'm not sure how they met but they started dating soon after. Edward immersed himself in his studies and that's why he's so good," he explained.

I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I was fascinated by this man I knew so little about."Are he and his step-father close?" I questioned in wonder.

Emmett shifted in his seat and rested his chin on his palm. "I don't know that Edward is close to anyone. He gets along with him. Edward's never had any problems with him because he treats his mother well. He's hard to reach Bella. I've known him years and I still don't really know him if you understand what I mean." He looked at me warmly. "I know you have a good heart and you would be good for him. You two could heal each other."

He was sincere and it was sweet. I've known Emmett as long as he's been with Rose and he's always been a straight shooter. I smiled at him.

"Maybe."

"I just wanted you to know a little about him. I know he won't tell you," he said without hesitation.

"Thanks, Em." I managed to smile even though I wondered if I would be able to break through Edward's shell. He liked me, yes. It was a different story if he would open up to me entirely. This did explain why he had such a negative outlook on being a father, at least from my perspective. He had such a crappy one so why bother?

"He doesn't want kids," I informed Emmett out of the blue. I don't know why but I did.

Emmett's blue eyes met mine. He smiled as he reached across the table and squeezed my hand. "I know, but that doesn't mean you can't change his mind. People change their minds when their heart is involved. Bella, he's already changed in the small amount of time he's known you. I've never seen him like this."

"He said he doesn't date," I added, wondering if it was true.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, well that's true also."

"Didn't you wonder . . . you know—" I let the hint go. I knew he would pick up on what I meant. Emmett wasn't that stupid.

His loud thunderous laugh filled the small restaurant. I felt my cheeks get warm and hid my face. "No. I didn't, Bella. Edward's very masculine."

I can't believe I let that thought even cross my mind. I didn't think Edward was, I just thought Emmett might wonder after a while, guys being how they were and everything. I felt my pocket buzz and reached down to dig out my phone.

Emmett grinned goofily as he wagged his eyebrows. "Got you some vibrator action there Bells?"

_What a doofus_. "Yeah, I just had a mini orgasm, did you see it?" I shot back.

"Ouch, Bella's got some bite. Nice one." He grinned widely and flashed his pearly whites as I slipped out my phone. I saw I had a text from Edward and opened it.

**Edward Cullen 1:32 PM**

**I miss you. You should come by the Dojo.**

I smiled. He had no idea, but I was missing some of his hard abs myself. I needed to lighten the mood. What I wouldn't give for a peek of some tiger tat right now. _Sigh__._

**Do I get to see the tattoo? It's so damn sexy.**

I couldn't believe I sent that, but it was so much easier over a text. Emmett raised a curious eyebrow.

"Are you flirting with my man?"

"And if I am?" I enquired.

"Tell him hit that," he answered with a smirk.

I scoffed and tossed a chip at him.

**Edward Cullen 1:37 PM**

**Sweet Jesus, Bella! I'm trying to keep this PG.**

I bit my lip as I laughed. Edward was so cute

**Well, in that case I shouldn't come by then. **

I pushed send and giggled. Yes, I was enjoying the lighter conversation much better.

Emmet huffed and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you two talking about? Are you sex texting?"

My eyes widened as I looked at him. I laughed and shook my head. "No is that what you and Rose do?"

He rolled his eyes, "We are not talking about me and Rose, are we?"

I winked. "Avoidance is a good indicator that my assumption was correct."

"Smart ass," he snapped.

"Why, thank you," I teased him.

**Edward Cullen 1:44 PM**

**You come by and I'll let you lick the damn tattoo****.**

_Holy Shit!_ I think I may have wet myself. I also choked on my water and spewed it unceremoniously all over the table and myself. Emmett had a good laugh though. I was so glad I could make his day.

**I'm on my way, Tiger.**

I texted back with shaky fingers, I knew once I got there all of the text message humdrum would go right out the window. Lick his tattoo? Indeed, he wouldn't let me within ten feet of it with my tongue. He's too afraid of losing his perfectly intact self control.

"You finished?" I questioned Emmett as I cleaned up my lunch. He nodded. We both knew I had an ulterior motive but he wasn't asking what it was. As soon as he dropped me off at work I got in my car and drove to the Dojo. The door was locked when I arrived so I knocked. I was unprepared for the site that awaited me. Edward walked to the door shirtless and sweaty.

_Oh My God__!_

I could barely breathe much less function when he opened the door.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

I wish I could say I handled myself better instead I stood there and tried to pick my mouth up off of the floor.

HOT DAMN! _The man is gorgeous! _

I wanted to tackle him like a football player running for a field goal. He was hotter than wasabi and I certainly wanted to take a bite. How was it fair for a man to be so beautiful? I let my eyes travel over his well defined pectoral muscles and bit my lip as I saw sweat trickle down his six pack abs. The amazing tiger tattoo glistened and stared right back at me. _Oh God!_

I swallowed involuntarily. I was so distracted I didn't notice when he tilted my chin gently with his fingers, until I met his endless emerald eyes. I exhaled a shuttering breath as his eyes fell to my mouth. His thumb gently caressed my lower lip coaxing it from my teeth.

"You should come inside, Bella," he said hoarsely.

Oh yeah, baby. Lead the way and I _will_ follow.

I stepped inside as he closed the door behind me. I could hear music playing and followed the soft sounds inside. Just the thought of him working out—lord help me. My mind had the most wonderful images, complete with Kung Fu candy canes and tiger tattoo flavored lollypops, whatever the hell that was. I felt my body stiffen when I sensed behind me. His fingers trailed down my arms and sent shivers through me.

"I'm glad you came. It feels like it's been so long and—" He paused when I reached back to cup his head; my fingers slid easily into his silky hair. My body was firm against his and I didn't care if he was sweaty. I just needed to be close to him again. It was as if I had been starved for oxygen without him. I could finally feel relief within my grasp and yet it was so far away. My stomach tied up in knots the closer we moved. I knew I had been torn with wanting to wait, but I also knew he wasn't Andrei. He was special. A rush of hot blood filled my body as my pulse increased rapidly.

"Jesus, Bella. I want you." His voice was like the sweetest, silky, creamy chocolate. Its decadence was overwhelming. I closed my eyes, intoxicated by his scent. Has any man ever been this erotic? It was almost like an animal magnetism. I turned my head to the left. If I moved a little more our lips would touch.

"If we start this now I don't know that I can stop," he said, almost pleading with me.

I met his eyes. "Then don't."

"Bella," he whispered breathily as he closed his eyes.

I knew he internally fought with himself. Edward wanted this to be right as much as I did. We both had the same issues with wanting to wait but our hormones were never on our side.

"_Shhhhh_," I calmed him "I'm not asking you to be anything you're not, Edward. I know this is all new to you. It's new to me too but I need you."

His beautiful face looked pained and we both knew we were playing with fire. Why did it have to feel so good to dance near the flame?

"You are so much more," he said as he reached up to stroke my jaw. My heart raced as his words reached my ears. I could see the emotions that played deep in his eyes.

_More than what?_

I knew if I didn't push him this might not go much further and he was at a critical breaking point. We both were. He knew about my past and he accepted it. I didn't know what the hell was going on in my head accept I had a change of heart and couldn't keep my hands off of him. He probably thought I was insane but so be it. I could accept that as long as he was the consolation package.

I wet my lips and gently covered his mouth with mine, taking advantage of the situation before the moment was lost. I gasped as Edward took my lower lip between his teeth and tugged. It was earth shattering and my knees quickly began to grow weak. He pulled me tighter against him. I wasn't sure if that was in response to my knees or the need to have me closer. It didn't matter; one was as good as the other at this point. I managed to turn in his arms so I could caress his chest; my heart hammered so loud I was sure he could hear. I shivered as I enjoyed the hard, ripped muscles beneath my fingers. I think I actually felt lightheaded.

I released his lips and looked down to trace the beautiful tiger. I had to kiss it . . . after all, he had told me I could, right? Well, he had said "lick," but I could do that too if he insisted. I ran my fingers over the smooth flesh and felt the power of the muscles beneath.

"This is you, isn't it? Strong and beautiful." I met his eyes and paused. "You are the tiger in so many ways."

He gently ran his fingers through my hair. "I'd like to think so."

"I want to understand you," I whispered as I dropped to my knees; my eyes never left his. Edward looked confused but, before he could speak, I smiled softly.

"You said I could."

Realization dawned on his handsome face. "You mean—"

"Oh yes, Edward. I do." I smirked wickedly before I kissed the tiger at his abdomen.

His eyes seemed to darken as my tongue darted out and traced the outline of that beautiful tiger's face. His skin tasted salty, but sweet, and I savored it. What a wonderful aphrodisiac. I moaned, gripped his waist, and nipped at his flesh eagerly. It made me feel powerful the way his muscles clenched and contracted. Edward gasped and suddenly his hands were tangled in my hair.

"Mmmm," I moaned and glanced up to see his face. His eyes were closed and his breath was labored. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. Edward lost in passion was simply exquisite. I couldn't imagine how beautiful he was at the height of ecstasy, but I wanted to.

I let myself enjoy him. My tongue made slow circles on his heated flesh and he didn't seem to mind me being in control; I liked setting the pace. It was so easy to get lost in Edward. I slowly kissed my way up his ribs and groaned when I was finally face to face with that glorious pierced nipple.

_Deargodinheaven!_

I met his hungry eyes as he waited to see what I would do. Never underestimate a woman in need, Bella Swan would get the job done. I smiled seductively before biting his taunt nipple.

"Shit!" he cried and gripped my hair harder.

I knew I hadn't hurt him. I didn't bite him hard . . . it was more of a tease really. I could hear him pant before me and it turned me on even more. I'll bet he didn't know I could be a tiger as well. I soothed any ache he might have felt by sucking his nipple deeply. He moaned and pulled my head up to face him. I was fully aware that maybe Edward was tired of playing my little game. I knew the first time we were together it wouldn't be all romance and candy. I never expected it to be because we were too attracted to each other. I knew it would be a spontaneous combustion.

His ragged breath fanned my face. "Are you quite finished?" he questioned me with a shaky voice. His eyes were smoldering and he was absolutely and utterly glorious.

"No."

"Isabella, do you really want me to take you right here in the Dojo?"

Did he even have to ask? It was hotter than hell in there and I wanted his pants off. I might regret it later, but right then I didn't care. The man was a stone cold fox—I could feel his hardness against me and knew he was wavering. He felt so good. I _always_ knew he would. I reached down and stroked his length. It was fascinating to watch as he trembled and lost his breath.

"Yes," I answered breathily. "I can't wait any longer."

"Bella," he moaned as he pressed his lips against mine hard.

Edward's strong hands lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't know what he had in mind until he carried me in his office. I realized he had a couch there. I didn't really care where we were, but I suppose in hindsight it was better than the floor. I felt my body sink into the soft fabric as he gently laid me back. His hands gripped my hips almost painfully. I knew he wanted this as bad as I did.

"Take it off." I directed him as I pushed his hands to my pants. We could never get anywhere with clothes on.

He followed my lead and lifted up enough to remove them fairly easily. I felt like I was suffocating and I inhaled deeper, trying to catch my breath. Edward was so warm, so sweet and I'd never wanted a man like I wanted him. He was a raging inferno I was driven to put out. Edward's warm lips caressed my neck as his deft fingers slid under my shirt to my breasts.

"Please, Edward."

"Tell me what you want," he teased against the shell of my ear.

"All of you," I answered.

"I don't know if you can handle that."

_Oh! Please! Let me try to handle it!_ My breathing was labored as he tossed my shirt aside and kissed my exposed breasts. Who knew he could be a tiger too? _Huh._

"You sure you want it?" he asked me again as he pushed his groin into me. I gasped and gripped the band of his pants. Oh God! It's going to be so good!

"I'm going to eat you alive, Bella," he purred into my ear.

_Oh, triple damn! I think want to marry this man!_ "Take these off!" I demanded as I pushed at his pants.

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic word," he teased as he bit my earlobe.

I was growing tired of his games and thrust myself up at him. He growled and pinned my hips down. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, pure unadulterated lust. He reached down and stripped his pants off. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard when I saw him.

_He was going to put that where__?_

Edward was _huge_, well larger than anyone I had ever been with. Not that I had been with a lot of men, but . . . _WOW_. I was a little concerned at the dynamics. I _knew_ he saw my reaction. He chuckled and I felt his smooth lips close to my ear.

"Don't worry the more turned on you are the easier it is."

His words brought my mind back to his face. I bit my lip and looked back at that gorgeous body. Edward was simply perfect, to me at least. I reached down and ran my nails over his tattoo, delighted when he moaned and lurched forward.

"Bella, I can't control myself when you do that."

"Don't," I replied, meeting his eyes.

"As you wish." It was all the warning I received. He lifted my legs under my knees and slammed into me. I think I forgot how to breathe for a second but he felt so damn good I didn't care. I reached around and gripped his tight ass to give it the squeeze I always wanted to and moaned.

"Edward, don't stop," I begged, lost in pure sensation.

"I didn't plan on it baby."

Good. He was having a difficult time not letting go. I was glad to know I had that effect on him. He slowly began to move inside me. Who the hell needs a vibrator when you have Edward?

_Where has this man been all my life?_ They needed to bottle him up and sell him. Seriously, they could make a mint. He could get to all those hard to reach places. I felt my stomach begin to tighten before long. He lifted my leg around his hip and tilted his pelvis.

"Oh!" I cried out and gripped his shoulders. I was not prepared for the feelings he was awakening inside me. I had never felt them before and it was unexpected and a little frightening.

"Let it happen, Bella. I want to know what makes you feel good," Edward whispered huskily and increased his rhythm. "I want to hear you scream."

"I can't," I replied as I shook my head. I wasn't sure what was going on. My body was on the cusp of something wonderful but my brain said no way.

"Yes you can. You're with me, Bella." _How do I tell him that's the problem? _

Edward suddenly grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "I want you to scream for me, Bella. Do you understand? I want you to come harder then you've ever come in your life and do you know what I'm going to do for you?"

I gasped unable to speak.

Edward released my face and leaned to my ear, suddenly pushing me to my limit. I clutched his back as my stomach twisted tighter, my breath hitched as I balanced tediously on the edge of a cliff.

"I'm going to explode." _Oh My God!_ I cried out as I fell hard. Edward pulled me close and buried his face in my neck.

"Bella!" he cried as he stiffened in my arms.

He kissed me softly, turned to lie beside me, and pulled me close. No words were spoken as we cuddled. Edward and I were both too exhausted to think. Instead he held me, placing an occasional butterfly kiss on my shoulder or caressing me tenderly. It didn't take long before we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_He's amazing._

I didn't know what this meant for our relationship at the time but I knew one thing: Edward Cullen was amazing! He made sex an art and I knew I would remember this night for a very long time.

WOW! Wiping my eyebrow now. I had to turn the fan on it got kind of hot in here. I hope I gave their lust filled first time justice. Keep in mind I haven't written a steamy chapter in so long it isn't even funny. I hope I didn't blow it too bad. I kept re-reading trying to make sure it was okay, until I finally gave up and just sent it to my girls. Thank you so much for your wonderul replies! They are my umbrella on a rainy day. :) Okay, that wasn't cheezy at all. LOL! Review! Review! Please!


End file.
